Unforgetable Partings
by TenshiSakuraTakai
Summary: Athrun Zala is being forced to go to highschool in the Uniter States, leaving his childhood friend behind. Kira suffers from this, but everythings goes from bad to worse when Athrun returns three years later with a terrifying surprise [AsKi, Char. Death]
1. Prologue Part 1

Authors Notes; Ayyie...I know I haven't finished my other stories yet (which I am working on now!) but I had a idea that hit meh out of nowhere, and just had to write it down...  
I'm sorry for not updating in awhile, I have been extremly busy lately...so Gomen a bout that...Pwese RxR!

* * *

"Your going where?" a shaky voice rose over the light music playing in the background.

Presently, a brunette male sat on his knees in the middle of a spacious room, his innocent wide  
violet eyes starred at a azure haired male sitting silently at the edge of the bed before him.

"The United States for highschool…" Athrun said slowly. Refusing to look the older youth in the eyes, for fear of his expressions. He didn't want to see Kira in any pain, but knew at this point in time, he couldn't avoid it. For years he had done all he could to make him smile, but his plans had back fired on him…

"-But Athrun…" Kira whimpered, crawling on all fours, before kneeling infront of him, trying his hardest not to cry. But his naive nature changed that, hints of tears sparked the corner of his eyes. "It's only for a few years…I'll be back on vacations, and I promise I'll spend the last year of highschool with you," he spoke softly as Kira rested his head in his lap. The younger male silently ran his slender fingers through the others soft and silky chocolate tresses.

For someone who didn't know how close the two males were as friends, the present scene could put the wrong impression into one's head.

But for Athrun and Kira, small scenes of affection, like this, just seemed right. I mean…that's what friends did right? Comfort one another? Alright…cuddling with one another wasn't exactly what friends did, but neither was sleeping in the same bed. But neither were complaining and that's all that mattered…And though neither would admit it, there were feelings of more then friendship lingering inside…

"It's still not the same…we said we'd stick together always." Kira defended softly, "…I know, and trust me, I'm really sorry. I can't help this…I tried to, but you know how stubborn my father is," he sighed, taking in a deep breath before continuing. "Once he puts his mind to something, he won't let it go…he says that I'd get a better education in America…"

Kira knew better then to argue with him. And instead, just surrendered to the fact that there was nothing he could do to change it. "…When do you have to leave?" he questioned, snuggling more into his lap. Athrun seemed lost for words at this. And for a few minutes, there was nothing but the soft singing of music, and the afternoon rain pelting the roof. "…Well, I've known that I have to go there for a few months now…I just didn't know how I should tell you, I guess you could say you're the last to know, but I have a good reason for that…" he said, trying to buy time. Not wanting to answer the said question. "I don't care…Just tell me when…"

Athrun mentally cursed himself for this. As well, Kira was just as stubborn, if not more, then his own father. "I leave…tomorrow…" he murmured. The brunette shut up, starring with his eyes wider then usual, and his jaw slightly dropped. "Tomorrow!" "I'm sorry Kira…" Athrun found himself saying for the umpteenth time. "I think I should be going…your…your going to see me off right?" Though at this point in time, the brunette wanted to do the exact opposite, he knew he wouldn't be able /not/ too..

"Yeah…I'll be there…" with this said, the taller male stood up, jotting down his flight and when he was to leave on a sheet of notebook paper on the nearby desk. "…I'll see you then…" and with that, Athrun hurried out the room. Bitting back his own tears…

When the other youth was sure Athrun was gone, he sighed softly, letting out a few stray tears. "I'll tell him then…I'll tell him tomorrow…that I…I love him…"

* * *

Authors Notes; w00t...Chapter 1 is finished...xX I have to say it was a easy chapter to write..so if it sucked I'm sorry...! 


	2. Prologue Part 2 If You Leave

The storm from the previous night raged on, leaving anything and everything it touched soaked to the bone. Running through the endless rain was a brunette male, his clothes snaked tightly around him, as if refusing to let go, and brown hair was covered in droplets of water. It was around eight o'clock at night, the time where Athrun's plane was to be leaving.

"No…Please…Still be there…" Kira cried out to noone as he ran through the airports parking lot. The sounds of planes on the runway behind the building echoed through the darkness. Skidding to a stop, he pushed his way through the door and hurried towards Plane 014.

"Passengers For Plane 014 please get ready to board. I repeat, Passengers for Plane 014 please get ready to board. That is all." Teary violet eyes starred up at one of the loudspeakers. "…!" Biting down on his bottom lip, Kira dashed through the halls, muttering quick 'Excuse Me's and 'Sorry' to random people.

Finally in the distance he spotted the all too familiar male giving one last look around as if in search of someone…

_If you leave, don't leave now  
Please don't take my heart away  
Promise me just one more night  
Then we'll go our separate ways  
We always had time on our sides  
Now it's fading fast  
Every second every moment  
We've got to--we've gotta make it last _

I touch you once I touch you twice  
I won't let go at any price  
I need you now like I needed you then  
You always said we'd still be friends someday

"Athrun!" Kira cried out, hoping to stall him just a little while longer, shoving his way through. Athrun perked up at his name, eyes instantly darting to him. "Ki…Kira.." he said softly. hurrying in his direction, as the distance between the two began to shorten…

_If you leave I won't cry  
I won't waste one single day  
But if you leave don't look back  
I'll be running the other way  
Seven years went under the bridge  
Like time was standing still  
Heaven knows what happens now  
You've got to--you've gotta say you will _

I touch you once I touch you twice  
I won't let go at any price  
I need you now like I needed you then  
You always said we'd meet again

The two stopped seconds before collding with one another. Both seemingly lost for words, now just inches away from the other…

Within seconds, both of there arms were tied around the other. Kira hid his face in Athrun's well-toned chest, and Athrun in the crook of Kira's neck…

_I touch you once I touch you twice  
I won't let go at any price  
I need you now like I needed you then  
You always said we'd still be friends_

"I thought you weren't going to make it…" Athrun murmured, his breath teasing the sensitive skin on the older males neck. "…I…I…didn't mean to be so late…" the other replied. Each oblivious to the looks they were getting from on-lookers. "It's alright…all that matters is that you're here…with me now.." And then, silence lingered between the two…

_I touch you once I touch you twice  
I won't let go at any price  
I need you now like I needed you then  
You always said we'd meet again someday_

"Passengers Please Begin To Board Plane 014 now," the voice said once more. Interrupting their comforting silence. Athrun began to pull away, though obviously reluctantly. "Athrun…! Wait…there's something I've got to tell you…" Kira started, as the azure haired male turned back to face him. "What is it?"

Kira found his voice lost once more. He couldn't say it. His heart was pounding uncontrollably and he had lost himself in the other erotic green eyes. "…Kira…I've got to go…I promise I'll call…you can tell me then…Alright?" he still didn't respond. "…Bye…" Athrun murmured stepping away once more, getting in line. Kira watched after him, wanting to call him back. But as he was a bout to, the male disappeared into the small halls that lead to the plain.  
_  
If you leave  
Oh if you leave  
Oh if you leave  
Don't look back  
Don't look back_

"…I love you…" Kira murmured breaking into tears as he turned and ran away…

* * *

**Authors Notes; That came out sadder then I thought it would...I cried while writing it...Well...Please RxR!**


	3. Endless Surprises

**Three Years Later**

* * *

The last few years weren't necessarily easy for a certain brunette. It was hell to say the least. Suffering from a slight depression, Kira wasn't exactly in the best state. Though he was a coordinator, his mind and body were weak.

For a while, he and Athrun spoke on the phone, but personal reasons, and the expensive phone bill they each received, pulled them apart. And now, they rarely made calls for one another. To be precise, it was over four months since thy talked at all.

With the help of his other friends, Kira made it all seem like everything was all right. When someone would ask a bout Athrun, he would fake a smile and say he didn't know. For the most part it was true.

Presently, Kira sat in the last period of class, before the ending of the school year. Watching as the clock ticked by. Only a few more minutes…

He glanced over to the platinum blonde that sat at his side. Yzak was grinning, as well, watching the clock with anticipation. "3…2…1" he counted down, with half of the class. Upon reaching one, the bell rang, and everyone hurried out of the classroom excitedly. The once quiet corridors were filled with laughter and excitement. "Mr. Yamato…Could you hold on a moment?" it was the teacher.

Kira turned and nodded slowly, as he started towards her. "Sure. Is there something you need?" he questioned curiously. "…No. It's more on the line of, the principal wants to speak to you…a bout your grades…you know, you almost failed this year…"

He shivered at this. It was a well-known fact that he wasn't doing good at all. "…Y-yeah…I heard a bout that…" he staggered glancing towards the door. "I'll be sure to see him as soon as I grab my stuff…Have a good summer, Ms. Yamazaki…" and with that the male youth hurried out of the room…

Yzak was waiting for him. Over the years, he had acted as Kira's older brother. Everyone seemed to have something against the brunette, and the other defended him. His expertise in fighting had been of a good use. As it was, Athrun used to do the same thing. "…What did she want?" he asked as Kira exited the room. "Oh…nothing really, I just got to stop by the office before I leave, Go meet up with Dearka and the others, alright?" Yzak watched him skeptically before nodding. "Alright…I'll see you later then." and with that said, he too, hurried off.

Kira sighed softly, grabbing the last of his stuff. Most of which he had already taken home for the year days prior to this. Before starting down the hall silently. They were unusually silent once more. All the children had wanted to get out quick. And he didn't blame them for that.

Not paying attention, his violet eyes were glued to the ground as he walked on silently. Turning down a corner he bumped into something, and rather hard. Soon enough he found himself a bout to fall backwards. Letting out a confused yelp. Screwing his eyes shut tightly and bracing for the fall. But the fall never came.

The youth slowly opened his eyes. The scene before him made his mouth go dry. He was in someone's arms. Looking up to the face he was met with a soft smile. "Kira…"

Being in a state of shock, he found it hard to even breathe, and it hurt the back of his throat when he sucked in air. "A…At…Athrun!" he cried out after what seemed like an eternity. His arms instinctively wrapped around the taller boy, as he tried to fight of sudden tears.

Almost instantly, the other embraced him back. "…I've missed you, Kira…" "…Same goes for me…" he said softly pulling away and looking up at the azure haired male.

"What're you doing here! Aren't you supposed to be in America?" "What? Aren't you glad I'm back?" he asked crossing his arms, and acting annoyed. Kira blushed a deep red. "N-No! That's not what I meant!" "Calm down, Kira" Athrun said with a light laugh. "I know what you mean," he paused, to ruffle the others brown locks affectionately. "…I'm back, it's the last day of our third year, remember? I promised I'd be back."

Kira wasn't a bout to tell him, but he had always though that he was just trying to make him feel better. But now, a load had been taken off his shoulders. "I remember…What're you doing in the school though?" "Signing up for next years classes of course…That's taken care of though, I just finished and was on my way to come and see if I could catch up with you guys."

He smiled. Standard Athrun. "But why didn't you call and tell me?" "Can't a guy surprise his best friend?" "Forget it…I'm just glad your back…" "Oh…speaking of which, I have someone to meet…come on, there waiting outside."

He had forgotten a bout the meeting with the principal, and hurried off after the younger male silently. A slight curiosity evading him.

Coming outside, Athrun smiled glancing back to Kira. Turning back to face him fully, he ushered for someone to come over. Standing in the doorway, Kira couldn't see who it was. "…Kira…this is Tenshi Takai…" he said, as the said girl came into view.

She stood beside him, a soft smile on her slightly tanned face. Her hair was long; the shade of a light, almost aqua, color, and it went just before her hips. Her eyes were an ice blue, with a tint of silver to them. Kira blinked, wondering why, and who this girl was. "Tenshi, this is Kira Yamato." She extended her hand towards him silently. "It's nice to meet you in person…Athrun's told me a lot a bout you." Kira didn't want to be rude, so he took her hand, nodding softly. "The pleasures mine.." before giving a confused look in Athrun's direction.

Athrun took note of this, and gave a light smile. "…She's from Japan too…just a little ways from here, to be exact." he said softly, looking back towards Tenshi. Who smiled back. "But...Who is she? I'venever met herbefore.."he asked with a confused glance.

"Kira…she's my girlfriend…"


	4. Untold Confussions

_"Kira…She's My Girlfriend…"_

* * *

Kira felt his heart skip a beat, before it began to race uncontrollably in his chest, pairing with his spinning mind. "Oh…W-well…I…" he lost the rest of the control of his body, trembling noticeably…

"Is there something wrong?" Tenshi asked, suddenly becoming nervous. "Y-yeah…It's just…I…well…" he couldn't finish his sentence, bowing his head to the two, so they wouldn't see the tears appearing in his eyes. "I'm sorry…I've got to go…" and with that, he hurried off down the hall, loosing balance, and falling to his knees. Staggering to stand, before taking off once more.

Athrun stood in silence, watching as his distressed friend took off. "Ki…Kira!" he called after the brunette, hoping he'd listen. Though it was a useless attempt. He side-glanced to Tenshi, who had caught this. "Athrun…go after him…" she rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'll meet you at the car…" she held a hopeful smile on his face, and he found he couldn't disagree with this, and nodded. Running after his friend…

Kira hurried out of the school. Tears falling freely from his eyes. As he ran out of the school, he felt himself collide into something, or someone. Looking up, his vision blurred he looked into Yzak's infamous blue orbs, before crying into his shoulder.

Yzak had become worried of Kira's absence, and decided to wait around for him, and it was a good thing he did. His arms tied around the trembling body, "Kira…what happened to you?" he questioned, worry evident in his features.

Before the said male had a chance to respond, the yell of "Kira!" rang once more. Kira shivered, burying deeper.

Standing in the doorway of the school was Athrun. His eyes were filled with fright, and his breath was in rasps. "Kira…!" he repeated.

Yzak looked up quickly, his eyes growing wide. "Ath…run…Za…la!" he said astonished. Then looked back to Kira. In a state of confusion, he looked back to Athrun. "Did you do this to him? Why the hell is Kira crying like this!"

Athrun found he couldn't respond. Lost for words, he began slowly. "I…I don't…know…" he murmured. "How do you not know! Why is he crying, it's a simple question!" "…Yzak…I don't know, okay? I introduced him to a friend of mine and he took off…Do you think I'd intentionally make him cry?"

Kira tugged lightly on the platinum blonde's shirt, and Yzak immediately ducked his head to hear what he had to say. Kira shortly explained to him.

All of his close friends, besides Athrun, knew of Kira's feelings for the other male, and it hit Yzak hard. "You bastard!" he immediately yelled at Athrun, who took a step back surprised. "How could you do that to him! Do you know how hurt he was! Do you!"

Over the three years, Yzak's temper hadn't changed either. Still hotheaded, though his feelings for his friends all changed. He cared a lot more for them now…and when one hurt the other, Yzak lost it all.

"Yzak…What're you talking a bout? I don't understand…" "Bringing a girlfriend back after three years, do you know how much that hurts him, Zala! You're a fool, your lucky if he even speaks to you again!"

By now, Athrun was completely lost. "…Will you please explain to me?" he asked, his own anger rising, along with sudden annoyance. Kira shook his head, obviously not wanting the two to talk a bout it. "…Athrun, I'm warning you…if I find out you made him cry anymore then you have the last three years…I'll send you to your deathbed! Understand that!" he yelled, his eyes flamed over with anger. Before he turned, moving his hand so it was draped over the brunettes limp shoulder. Urging him to walk on…

Athrun growled softly. Rushing down the steps, he skidded his way around the two, standing in their way. "What do you mean…more then the last three years?" he asked with a look of disturbance. Feeling out of place…

"He almost _died _because of you!"

That one word rang endlessly in the azure haired males mind_. Died…Died…Died…_Athrun's eyes were wide, as he took a step back in disbelief. "How did…I…almost kill…him?" "You killed him…He isn't the same anymore…you killed his spirit…you killed his hope…and now, you bring back a girlfriend…how could you do this to him! Don't you think he's suffered enough?"

Athrun's eyes immediately jumped to Kira. The weak, limp boy. His eyes were glued to the ground and they no longer held that sparker, in which he had when they first bumped into one another, and he hadn't spoken since he whispered something unknown to Yzak. He was deemed to make everything right, slowly reaching out his hand, letting it rest on the older males shoulder.

But, with a quick swipe of Kira's hand, Athrun's own was gone as quick as it came. The said male looked taken back starring at Kira. "…I don't know what I did to you, Kira! But whatever the hell it was, I'm sorry!" and with that he turned, not wanting to talk this any further. He felt himself trembling as he neared the car his parents had let him borrow until his own was returned to Japan…

Tenshi stood outside the car, waiting for his return. And when she seen him, tear stricken, she immediately opened her arms. In which, Athrun gladly leant into, crying softly into her shoulder…

Kira looked to Yzak. "I want to go home," he whimpered, shivering and trembling all at once. "I don't want you to walk…so I'll drive you…is that alright?" "I don't care…just take me home…"

He obeyed Kira's orders, leading him off to his own car. The brunette collapsed back into the back of the car, cuddling into the backseat, shutting his eyes painfully, still stricken with tears. Yzak looked back at him through the rear-view mirror. It was a sight he had seen countless amount of times. "…"

_Don't worry Kira…everything's going to be okay…I promise…_


	5. Truthful Tales

The night before, Yzak had returned Kira back to the safety of his room, and once more, he refused to speak to anyone. Hiding in his spacious room. The same symptoms he had three years ago, were slowly returning…

* * *

Presently, the blonde haired female known as Cagalli stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up. "…Yzak…Do you think he's going to be alright? He hasn't spoken to anyone?" she asked through the phone. On the other line, he responded. "…I know…but Kira never got a chance to tell him…and I'm still so surprised he's back…" she waited for his response once more, sighing softly.

"Your right…Kira needs to speak to Athrun a bout this…" pause, "Yzak…I know your worried, but there's nothing we could do anymore…our hope lay within Athrun…Alright then…I'll inform you if anything happens…Yes…Thank you…" and with that she hung up, starring at the phone in her hands. "I hope…this'll work…" she murmured before turning and walking away, with a retreating look up the stairs…

"You sure he's going to come, Cagalli?" a blonde male asked, running a hand through his hair, as he looked down at the girl.

"…I don't know…and he better…I spent two hours trying to get Kira to get out of his damn room…" she muttered with a huff. "That's Kira for you…" Dearka responded, leaning back slightly, gripping hard against the branch beneath him, incase he were to fall.

Yzak sighed loudly, as he walked towards the two. "Yeah…Kira's in the car…he won't budge…Athrun better show…" he said, seemingly threatening. "…If he doesn't I'll…"

"You'll do what?" a voice asked, as the figure moved towards them. As expected, it belonged to Athrun. "Took you long enough…" the platinum blonde muttered before shaking it off. "I forgot…to mention, that I'm glad to see you again…we all are…" he wasn't a bout to apologize for his actions the day before, for in Yzak's eyes, Athrun deserved them.

The other male just nodded, smiling slightly at the blondes. "Cagalli…Dearka…Long time no see," he said softly. Cagalli looked at him silently, beginning to nod. 'Yeah…Three Years to be exact…" Dearka watched them, before jumping off the low tree branch and started over.

"We've missed you…y'know you could've called more, for all of our sakes…We were worried a bout ya'" he said simply. Athrun couldn't help but smile at this. They were worried a bout him? He hadn't stopped to realize this. "…So…Why'd you all call me out here all of a sudden?" he questioned, curiosity getting the better of him…

Yzak cleared his throat, starting towards them once more. He had snuck off while they were talking to go and retrieve the brunette in the car. It took quite a bit, but he finally got him up and out of the car. Kira walked slowly besides him. "…Yzak I don't want too…" "Kira…you might not want too…but you've got to…" he warned looking up towards Athrun once more.

Athrun looked over, seeing the pained looking Kira caused his breath to catch in his throat. "Kira…"

Kira dared to look towards him, and forced a smile. "…Hello." he stated simply, before looking at the others. His eyes landed upon Cagalli. Having a feeling she was one to start this all.

Cagalli gave him a soft smile, ushering for everyone to come around near the tree. It took a few minutes but soon enough everyone had found a place to sit. "…I just figured we all should have a nice afternoon together," she informed, looking to Dearka. The two exchanged glances before smiling to the others.

"…We haven't been together…in 3 years, so…Why don't we spend the day re-getting to know a bout each other," now it was Dearka's turn to pipe up, a lop-sided grin on his tanned face. Athrun forced a smile and nodded, though paid little attention to the others. His eyes were glued to Kira.

Yzak cleared his throat once more, "…Why don't you tell us a bout the United States, Athrun…None of us have ever been there…" he said, looking to the azure haired male with a soft grin. He shook his lead, to rid of the dazed look as he turned back to Yzak. "Alright…is there anything you want to know…?"

Athrun had spent just over an hour explaining things a bout New York and the many sites. Everyone was rather interested in it, and even Kira asked a few questions here and there.

"Anyone hungry? There's a hotdog stand not so far off down the trail," Dearka said ushering to the trail a ways in front of them. "Hotdog stand?" Athrun raised a brow at this. "A lot has changed since you moved away, y'know" Cagalli responded, informing him on something he already knew quite well. A small smile formed on the female's lips. "…Kira, why don't you and Athrun go and get us all one?"

Kira's face flushed a pale red color as he looked to his sister. Athrun perked up at the chance to talk alone with the other and nodded. "You don't mind…do you Kira?" he asked, a hopeful look upon his face. One that, even though he was still confused, and angered, he couldn't resist. "No…of course not…" he said softly.

The two of them began to stand, and after taking everyone's order, turned and started for the trail. Leaving Dearka, Cagalli and even Yzak, smiling.

"Kira…there's something I want to ask you," the younger male said softly, as they started down the trail, both unknowingly standing close to the other. There shoulders brushed against each other, and there fingers continued to brush up, and every so often, one would reach for the others hand, before instantly pulling away…

"What is it?" he asked looking up hesitantly. "…Why did you…run away from me yesterday?" It had taken a lot of courage for Athrun to ask, knowing that there was a large possibility where Kira would run away from him once more, and that was the last thing he wanted to happen…

Kira didn't answer him for a while. His eyes were glued to the sky, watching as the clouds passed by over them. "…I don't know, I guess I was just shocked and all…" he still hadn't gained courage to speak of his feelings. Especially now, he didn't want the other to worry, and now that he had a girlfriend, Kira had became even more sub-conscious of his feelings…

He sighed softly, looking to the brunette silently. He knew it was a lot more in-depth then that, but wouldn't push it just yet. Instead growing silent himself.

"Athrun…can I ask YOU a question now?" "Sure…what is it?" there was an awkward silence between the two. "How…How long've you been with Tenshi?"

_Why didn't I see this coming…I knew it had something to do with Tenshi…but…_ He cleared his throat, looking to his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "A bout a year and a half…" he murmured. Kira just nodded. So they had been together for more then half the time Athrun was in the US. That thought disturbed him somewhat…

"…Why's it matter?" he questioned, something told him there was something much more complicated going on, then what had been seen. "…Oh, It's nothing." was the others response, forcing a soft smile. Kira's acting was annoying the azure haired male, putting a stop to walking at all, he turned, grabbing the brunette by the shoulders and gazing down at him. "…Don't you think I can see through that act, Kira!"

Kira grunted, wincing as the grip tightened. "…Athrun…What're you talking a bout?" he asked, squirming slightly as he tried to get out of the others grasp.

"I can see right through your act…or have you forgotten we're best friends, and that I know you better then anyone else…" he said, on the edge of his temper. Growing annoyed quickly at the others sudden act.

"You heard Cagalli, Athrun…" he replied. They both grew quiet. Violet bore into Emerald, and vice-versa. Tears sparked the corners of Kira's eyes, but he was determined make sure they didn't show. "…Things change, people change. You no longer know me, you only know the old Kira, Athrun…The old Kira…Did I loose all my affections to someone else! That girl…does she…does she love you as much…" Kira cut himself off right then and there. Darting in the opposite direction…

Athrun stood in stunned silence. His emerald orbicals were wide with confusion. _Did…He just…It would make sense…that could be why he ran away…but no…Kira…Kira couldn't love me…_

That very thought made him shiver, whether from excitement or confusion, he didn't know.

Kira ran as fast as he could, trying to run away from the horrors behind him. Soon enough, he came to the bank of the river, in which ran through most of the park.

It was one place he found peace. Collapsing to his knees, he let out a soft mournful cry. Hiding his face in his hands, which were immediately soaked with tears…

"I hate this!" he cried. Relieved at the chance to be alone, for noone rarely came around there parts, because they were relatively dangerous.

"I just…I wish I could just die!"

* * *

Authors Note; I start school today (Tuesday) so my updates may be a little slow xX;; Forgive me for that!


	6. Authors Thanks and Responses

**_Authors Notes_**;

I just wanted to take this section as a thank you for everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I'm going to try and update as soon as possible, and I just wanted to respond to some of your reviews…

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice**- I'm an awkward person…and if there's anything you don't understand, you could always email me, I'd be glad to help anyone who was confused with my writing.

**Riley Mayori**- I actually live in the US…xX;; School started early here…-shrugs- Yeah…Athrun is really clueless…that's all going to change soon though…!

**chibi neko doll**-Thanks for all the reviews! Athrun ish really dense…He's just to confused to know whats really going on…! I'm gonna update ASAP! Yeah…Everyone keeps telling meh that…I feel bad for Kira too…its pains me to write like this…;; But…maybe everything'll work out in the end…

**ritachi**- Thank you so much for all the reviews! It really makes me happy that I've been getting so many positive responses from you. xP Yeah…I know, Kira IS always heartbroken… I like to write drama though…but y'never know whats going to happen in the end though…!

**mattthemoonprincess**- Yeah…I've had a lot of troubles writing this…because I found myself getting teary-eyed too…

**jenjenjen**- Thank you so much for the review!

**Sakura-Moonlight-** Thank you!

**chineigurl**- I've never been that good at suspense…xD And thank you SO much!

Well…That's all for now, just wanted to say thank you to all the reviewers…I will update asap, so please RxR!


	7. The Scars Of His Past

Kira slowly pulled up the sleeves of his shirt and starred down at his wrists. Starring down at them, pain evitable in his eyes…

Deep scars were embedded over his thin wrist. They had been there for quite awhile…yet, Kira had never quite gotten used to their presence.

He hadn't inflicted pain upon himself for quite awhile now, but like most things…there was more behind the story then he had let others see. It wasn't just…the leaving of his best friend, and thought of love. His desires for Athrun had been strong, and it pained him more then words could say to have him leave, but Kira was stronger then that…or…that's what he let others know…

His aunt and uncle, who had taken him in when his mother had passed away, he didn't know his real father, began to fight a lot during the first few weeks of Athrun's missing. And his uncle, who he used to call father, ended up getting drunk, severely enough, until the man lost it and began to take his anger out on Kira, would tell him words of utter hatred, and during the time, he had un-trusted everyone he once trusted, leaving him with noone to cling too as his life began to slip away from his grasp.

As time progressed, he began to stop eating, and when he did, it never stayed down very long at all, he cut himself in an attempt to rid the pain, and he forgot how to smile. After a while of this, when his aunt had finally caught onto him, he was hospitalized. He'd lost the will to live.

Over this time, his aunt and uncle had apologized to his lifeless body, and his friends began to help him once more, and his vanished hope had rekindled.

But now…

His pain and suffering had returned. The one person, who was always there for him, had returned, only to bring more pain to him. Kira had came to realize one thing…

No matter what he did, the scars of his past would never vanish…

* * *

**Authors Notes; This is just a quick look back on what happened during the three years Athrun was in the United States...Please RxR...I will update the other chapters ASAP.**


	8. Tearful Remeberances

Athrun growled softly as he darted down the path in search of his best friend. He had been halfway through the park when he heard a distant cry. What had exactly been cried out, he didn't know, his hearing, even as a Co'ord, wasn't that good. But…the voice…He would be able to recognize it in a crowd of screaming fans…

_Kira! _

Skidding to a stop he glanced around before hurrying in the direction of the cry. "Why? Where…are you?" he murmured under his breath…

Kira looked to the sky, tears sliding painfully down his face. "Kira…Yamato…" Athrun said through clenched teeth. He knew it wouldn't be right to just up and yell at the male, Kira wasn't stable enough to deal with that. Folding in his anger, he took a deep breath.

"Why-" Athrun cut himself off starring over his shoulder at Kira's scars. "…You…What're those Kira?" _Please…tell me…he didn't cut…himself… _

"There…Old…" he said softly, standing up and facing him now. "…I…haven't done it in a year…if…that's what you wanted to know," his voice was low and emotionless, but tears still spilled slowly out of his eyes.

"Kira…" he could say no more. Hidden pain finally showed itself. "Kira…_my _Kira…Why…!" he lifted the brunette until he was standing up straight. Then enveloped Kira into his arms, the thought of him inflicting pain upon his body caused Athrun to curse himself, he hadn't been there…he wasn't there to assure him that it would be all right. Athrun mentally hit himself, but he couldn't apologize now…it wouldn't change anything…

Kira buried himself into his chest, whimpering. "It happened…just after you left…I…my aunt…and uncle were fighting a lot…" Kira started slowly, as if playing the memories over in his mind. Trembling now.

"He started getting drunk…"

* * *

**FLASHBACK **

The scent of alcohol lingered in the tense air, strong enough to make anyone gag. Even for a certain male who was huddled with his knees to his chest, hiding in the empty bathtub in the bathroom. Sobbing softly.

"You bastard…get the hell out here!" a slurred voice boomed, large fists pounded against the locked door. Kira's eyes widened hugging himself tighter. _Don't…don't let him…please! "_You wanna play it that way, coward? You forgot…I've got the key!" the drunken man identified as Kira's uncle laughed loudly.

_Someone…Something…! Please! Help me! _He mentally screamed, as the door burst open. "You pathetic punk! Even since you came around, nothings had been the same…! We only took you in cause we felt sorry for you! Noone likes you…so why don't you just die!"

"No!" Kira yelled shaking his head uncontrollably. "Your wrong! Yzak…Dearka…" before he could say anymore, the older man answered. "They feel sorry for you!"

"There my friends!"

"They are not…do you know what they really think of you? They just want you to feel good, then they're going to up and leave you…just like…Athrun!" he yelled.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

**

* * *

As Kira explained this; he'd broken down into deeper cries. "I…I believed him…I thought it would…be better if I died…I was just a burden to everyone…" he finally admitted, as Athrun ran a hand through his hair slowly.**

"Kira…we love you…you would've killed us all if you…left us…"

"I don't know what to believe anymore," he murmured shaking his head to rid of the tears. "I…I just want to be alone…okay?" This was the last thing Athrun wanted Kira to do, but nodded anymore. He was in more pain then Athrun expected. He had always seemed okay when they would talk on the phone, he sounded as normal as ever…

The younger male pressed a kiss against Kira's forehead. Which caused him to blink and blush.

Neither of them knew it…but they were being watched…

* * *

**Authors Notes; Here it is...The next chapter...I wrote this during English class...so it might not be as good as the others...but here it is anyway.**

**Please RxR!**


	9. When One Falls

It has taken a few minutes, but in the end Athrun had left, but not before Kira swore to call him as soon as he got home.

Walking silently towards the exit, he didn't want to face Yzak and the others, so he decided to just go home. Home…He stopped abruptly at this. Remembering that he was too meet Tenshi a few hours ago to show her around his hometown, as she did to him.

"Dammit!" he hissed, running to the exit. Coming to a stop, when a thought re-occurred to him. Reaching for the cell phone in the back of his jeans, Athrun starred down at it. Slowly his emerald eyes softened. _3 messages… _

**"Athrun…this is Tenshi, just wanted to make sure we were still going around the time today…" **

**"Zala! Pick up the damn phone! Where the hell're you? You better not be doing anything with Kira…I'll kill you!"**

Yzak…

**"Alright Athrun…I waited for awhile, so instead I just returned home…I'll see you when you get back," **

Athrun bit down on his bottom lip hard, drawing blood, before rubbing his temples and returning the phone to the pocket. Dashing off down the trails in an attempt to get home as fast as he could…

Which wasn't as fast as he would like it to be. Standing in his way, was a rather flustered, angry looking Yzak. "Why didn't you answer the phone! You've been gone for more then an hour…and where's Kira?" he asked growling deep in his throat.

"I had it off…so there would be no distraction while we were all here…Kira wanted to be alone…" "…Where do you think your going though?"

Athrun growled, he hadn't wanted to answer any of these questions; he had more important things to do. "…I'll tell you on the phone later…okay? I've got to go…" he mumbled

"Then tell me what took you guys so long?" he said stiffly. "…Yzak, I've got to run…I have no time for this, I'm sorry." he said quickly darting past the male. Leaving Yzak stunned. "…Damn…"

* * *

Kira sat silently in the same place as he had been a half-hour ago. Starring down at the murky water in the river silently. His eyes were misted over, and held an un-human look to them. Reaching out he put his hand into the water. Even though Athrun had helped to calm him down…there was something, like a void in his heart, and no matter what he did…it wouldn't go away. 

He found himself lost for words, peeling his attention up to the darkened sky. "…Do I really want to keep living like this…it's obvious…he just…just doesn't feel the same way…" he murmured. Kira brought his hand out of the cool water, and rummaged around in his back pocket. "Here…" he pulled something out; the sun reflected off of it, it was sharp, and held a knife-like shape.

Within seconds, he brought it down, bringing a thin, yet deep wound upon the upper part of his wrist. "…Athrun…" he said softly biting on his bottom lip as the pain came, followed by the liquid blood.

"Athrun…" this time he said it just a little louder, slashing another one below it. Wincing and grunting.

"Athrun!" with a loud cry, he slashed down, this wound was deeper then the others, and only brought more pain. A small grin came upon his face.

Kira's heart began to race with ecstasy, the pain slowly drifted away, it cleared his mind, and the void seemed to disappear…for now.

Staggering to turn around, Kira winced looking down to his wrist. The blood was dripping rapidly down his arm and hand and the taste of the red liquid was forming in the back of his throat, which caused him to gag slightly…

This was worse then the last time. Taking a slow step towards the cliff, he felt himself grow light-headed. And he had to stop to let the dizziness pass. After a few short moments, Kira ascended upwards, feeling the mud and rocks give in under beneath him. Loosing his balance once more, he ended up gripping upon a branch, squeezing it as hard as he could, until his knuckles turned white.

He lifted himself up once more. Grunting softly as he did so, and climbing up the tall obstacle once more. The pain was numbed, but he could feel it tingling inside. The relieved expression hadn't worn, but the world around him was one large blur. A large lump formed in the back of his throat, and his already pounding heart quickened.

The top of the cliff was now just inches from his feet, one slow step after another, he reached the top. A calm and peaceful look came back upon his pale face, swaying front and back until the last of the muscles in his legs collapsed sending Kira falling down the cliff's edge, by now he had gone unconscious, his body tumbled downwards. Jagged rocks split his skin, branches tore his clothing in random places and he landed with a painful thump near the water's edge…

* * *

Ten minutes later, Athrun reached the street of his home. Panting for lost air, in the distance the sound of an alarm went off, followed by the sirens of police cars and ambulances. This caught Athrun's attention as he looked up towards that direction. Remembering he had more important things to do, he shook his head, and hurried back in the direction of his home… 

It took no longer then a minute to reach his home, for it was fairly close to the end of the street. Entering through the side-door. To his surprise the house was completely silent. Slipping of the pair of sneakers, that were now mud stained, Athrun called out for her. No answer.

Taking a few deep breaths he glanced around before calling once more.

"Tenshi!"

To his joy, she answered. "Yes?"

Breathing in a sigh of relief, he ran up the stairs, skipping a few till he reached the top. "Where're you?"

"Right Here," she said softly. He turned as he heard her voice. Tenshi emerged from the room down the hall that he had supplied for her use. Clothed in flannel pajama bottoms and a robe, having just gotten out of the shower minutes before he came home.

He smiled slightly, reaching out for her as soon as she was close enough. Athrun embraced her, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Rather stunned that she made no motion to react as he did so.

Pulling away hesitantly, he looked down to her. "Tenshi…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to forget…I'm sorry I didn't call you…I hope you aren't mad…"

Tenshi shook her head, "I know that," she spoke softly once more. "But there's something else I want to know…" Athrun cocked an eyebrow, but nodded all the same. "…Go ahead, ask me anything,"

"Do you…Do you love, Kira?"

When he had said 'ask me anything' Athrun wasn't prepared for a question like that. His throat went dry as he starred at her. Confusion plastered on his face. Why would she ask that?

"Tenshi…Why would you think that…?"

"I seen you…Yzak called and said you were at the park…but they couldn't find you, so I came to look myself. You spoke to him so softly and lovingly…the way you looked at him…and spoke to him…You never do anything like that…for me," at this, she turned her head abruptly.

Athrun starred in disbelief as his mind began to work over-drive, as it had been doing a lot lately. "I…I don't love him…I just…he's my brother at heart and…he's been going through a lot…"

Tenshi cut him off there. "…Athrun…Why do you lie to me like this…?" "I'm not…! I don't love Kira, I love you!" he said with just a tint of annoyance.

"You…" the phone rang now, and Athrun sighed, glad for a distraction. "Hold on…" he murmured, going into the kitchen, which was just a few steps away. Picking up the phone, he said;

"Athrun Zala speaking…" muffled words were heard on the opposite side of the phone.

"Cagalli? Are you crying…? What happened!" more muffled noises followed after this. He nodded softly. "The news?" he looked to Tenshi, who nodded and turned on the TV in the living room. "What? Cagalli! Wait, what's going on!" then the line went dead.

"Athrun! Get out here!" Tenshi cried moments later. He glanced over, before running to her.

_"We're here at the Sakura Park, reporting on an attempted suicide of a sixteen year old male. Rescue workers are trying to retrieve the boy's body from the cliff's bottom. Being so steep, they are having a hard time getting him up the side…"_ the reporter went on, but the camera was now aimed at the scene…

Half dozen workers were attempting to lift a limp male up to place him in a stretcher, while another half-dozen were working on a way to get it up the side of the cliff.

_"Just in! A friend who happened to be around the same are has identified the male as sixteen year old Kira Yamato…"_ she said more, but Athrun didn't hear it for his senses failed him…

"KIRA!"

* * *

**A/N; w00t! Here's the next segment...I hope everyone enjoys it so far...I had a hard time writing this one...I feel so bad...Thank you everyone who reviewed...and please still leave your coments!**


	10. Realizations

**A/N; Haylo everyone...thank you so much for the reviews! Here's the next chapter...which involves Athrun's realizations of a lot of things...!**

* * *

**"KIRA!"**

Athrun felt tears sting his eyes. _No…this isn't happening. No…It was just a nightmare…this was just a dream…an illusion…Please…Please don't let this be real!_

He took a step back from the TV, which showed the rescue-workers once more, but this time he caught a glimpse of Kira's face. Tear-stained, pained, yet peaceful…and…beautiful. He had never thought a bout Kira like this…but…it was true, cursing him for thinking like that, and at a time like this. Then again, his mind wasn't exactly 'stable' to say the least. His heart raced as he looked to Tenshi, who looked just as shocked, or less, then he was.

Silently they nodded, as Tenshi ran down the hall to her room to change, while he dashed down the stairs to the door, slipping on his sneakers, he stammered forward, his vision currently blurred by tears. "Kira…Kira…" he murmured pushing open the door, and hurrying to his car.

Upon coming to it, he opened the door quickly and slammed it shut. Athrun starred blankly at the garage in front of him. Visions of his childhood with Kira slowly came back to him…

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Your so slow!" A brunette cried out, laughing merrily. Athrun laughed as well, chasing the older male through the beach. _

That was a while ago…when they were both five years old. Their mothers had taken them for a relaxing day at the beach, and currently, both were playing tag. "…Nuhhuh!" he called back, stumbling slightly, as he reached out, within moments, had pushed Kira down with him, so that the older boy would break his fall…

_Kira had landed on his stomach upon the hot sand, "…Acccck! Athy!" Kira cried out, struggling to get up from under him, but to no prevail. "Athhhy…" he whimpered, but Athrun still wouldn't budge. There was only enough room for him to turn onto his back. As he did so, he found the said male grinning for ear to ear. _

"Your it!"

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

Athrun shivered at that, they always had so much fun at the beach…Maybe one day he'd be able to bring back Kira to see the sunset once more…He always seemed to love it…but…that would be if he even lived through this. Athrun slammed her fist into the dashboard, growling loudly, as another flashback of the past returned…**

* * *

**

**Flashback 2**

_  
"Roller coaster!" 9-year-old Kira asked baffled. His innocent wide eyes were wider then usual as he starred at Athrun in stunned silence. _

"Yes Kira…Roller coaster, for the fifteenth time…! Must I spell it out for you?" he asked with a sweat-drop. "-But Athrun! I don't…" "You can hold onto me if you get THAT scared, 'Kay?" the younger one said with a genuine smile.

_This took place a few years before. Lenore Zala, Athrun's mother, had invited Kira and Cagalli (but she had turned it down to spend the night at a friends) to the amusement park, and Kira had eagerly agreed. But…to his misfortune, Athrun was finally allowed to go on the roller coaster, and had been asking for the last fifteen minutes. _

The brunette look up at him silently, before turning on his heels slightly to look up at the large black and white 'coaster he was being forced to go on, for he knew he couldn't beat Athrun…most of the time. And today was one of those days. He gawked at it, with obvious distaste to the metal ride.

"…Athrun…" he sighed but nodded slowly. "Okay…Let's get in line." Athrun broke into a fit of giggles as he took hold of his hand and hurried towards the line with a huge smile…

The result to this wasn't what either of them had planned. Kira had gotten sick as soon as he stepped off the ride, and had to be carried on Athrun's back to the nearest bathroom (Which wasn't far at all) where he continued that routine. He ended up crying softly, which caused him to gag even more. During this time, Athrun had held him and tried to comfort him, which worked wonders for the teary-eyed male.

In the end, Kira had gotten better after a half, or so, hour, and ended up not doing to many rides after this, and even though that had happened, Kira put it behind him…He was happy that he had made Athrun happy, and that it did turn out alright in the end, and he knew he'd never have to go on a roller coaster much anymore…but the other wasn't mad. He was just happy…

Happy that his Kira was happy…

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

Athrun shook his head to bring himself back to reality. During the flashbacks, tears had formed in his eyes. "Dammit!" he yelled, punching the dashboard and putting his head against the steering wheel. How he was going to drive in his current situation was beyond his knowledge. By now, he was sobbing softly into the leather wheel. He couldn't help it anymore; he couldn't keep it inside anymore. Everything he had been hiding the last few days exited him suddenly.

But, before he could think anything more, Tenshi arrived on the front step, shutting and locking the door behind her, before rushing towards the car. Upon reaching it, she slid into the passenger seat. Silently she looked towards him, "…Athrun…" Tenshi murmured softly.

"Why? Why does it have to be him?" loosing the last bit of control, "Why Kira! What did he ever do to deserve this? I failed him…he did this because of me…! I failed him as a best friend…it's my fault!" Athrun thrashed in his seat, as if trying to escape the grasp of a invisible foe.

Tenshi reached out, taking a hold of his hand. "Athrun!" she said softly, yet sternly. Her facial features held a grave look. "Calm down! You've got too!" he looked at her helplessly. "I don't…I can't! What am I going to do if he dies Tenshi? What am I going to do!"

"We can't do anything if you don't get a hold of yourself…Athrun do you want to just sit here, as time, and his life slowly slip away and out of sight!" he shook his head. "Then calm down…do you want me to drive?" he shook his head once more.

He seemed to understand, for within seconds he had started up the car and took off. "Tenshi…I'm sorry…" Athrun mumbled his emerald eyes were starring out the front window. His mind was in another world, as he subconsciously sped down the street, passing random stop signs as he made his way towards the park.

"For what?" "Getting you into this…getting you into everything, so suddenly." he mumbled as the park came into view, all the ambulances, and cop cars sent tears into his eyes once more, blinding his senses. He didn't hear Tenshi's response, but he saw her lips moving, and instead of saying anything, he just nodded.

Exiting the car, he wiped his eyes before he began to run.

_Kira…  
It's not your time to die…_

He ran quickly and efficiently, thanking god for his coordinator abilities, which caused him to be able to run faster. And hell he needed it right now…

Kira…  
Don't leave me now…

Making his way through the crowd that seemed endless, he cried audibly. He didn't care who heard him all that mattered was that he reached Kira in time…

_Kira…_

_I failed you…  
_

He knew he had failed, and that hurt him the most…he failed all the silent promises he had made. To protect Kira always, to hold him when he needed comfort, to kiss away the tears…to just be there…

_Kira…_

_I'm so sorry…_

Sorry couldn't make up for anything, Athrun concluded as he pushed his way on. His friends were coming into view, surrounded by police officers.

He knew now, there was not much he could do…but he had to try, he had to try and make up for all he had wronged…he now knew one thing…one thing that stuck out the most…

_  
Kira…  
I love you!_

Athrun skidded to a stop as some of his friends who were presently there turned around slowly. "…Athrun!" Cagalli cried out, which got the attention of Nicol and Yzak. As Yzak turned, Athrun found it hard to believe the sight he saw.

Tear stained, scarred face, his blue eyes were fogged over, and he could tell he was breaking down inside, just as he was. Athrun hadn't expected this, but he had more important things to accomplish. He had to get down there…

"Athrun! You bastard, this is your fault! Your fault!" he cried out suddenly. The said male turned his attention back to Yzak, who had moved closer while his barriers had fallen. The platinum blonde had clenched fists as his bottled anger disappeared from him. "You…you did this to him! Do you know how much pain you put him in, how could you let him do this to himself! Athrun! Answer me that! He loved you!" Yzak burst out, taking a step back and ended with a punch on Athrun's face. Immediately the angered male came back for more, pushing him to the ground. The look in his blue eyes was enough to pierce Athrun's skin as the azure-haired male fell backwards.

"Yzak! I know it's my fault!" he cried back, each in equal pain as they starred at one another. "…Kira doesn't deserve this…if anyone is to die it should be me!" he cried, the pained look on his face stunned Yzak, who was brought back to tears. "…I sinned him…I gave everything away…Yzak…I deserve to be beaten to a pulp and I know that…but now…now's not the time! I've got to get down there…!"

Yzak didn't respond, holding a glare, inwardly scowling at him. "…You can't get in there…" the fight they had previously went through caught a lot of watchers attention who now were starring at him. "…Why did you even show up! Kira doesn't want to see you…!"

"I don't care…I don't care…I'm going to get him out of there…I'm going to save him…because I…I love him!" and with that Athrun dashed through the crowd that had surrounded them, pushing down any and all who got in his way. "Kira…" he mouthed as the officers came into view.

It was obvious he wasn't going to be able to get in there. At least…without a fight. He grimaced at this, he was putting himself in much more trouble then he had bargained for, but this was Kira…and nothing would hold him back now.

Without sudden hesitation, Athrun gripped his fists tightly, before looking at the guards whom had now looked towards him, both raised a brow. Before any more was said, the first officer looked stunned. "Kid! What do you think your doing! Get back here!" but it was to late, Athrun had already jumped the caution signs and began down the cliff, seeing the struggling rescue workers, as they made an attempt to move him, the paramedics were busy trying to stabilize his body. Athrun growled at this. They were wasting his time, and at his point, he had one intention.

To save his dying Kira…

* * *

**  
A/N 2; I should update soon once more...but it's going to be a lot harder to write...and I want to know what the readers think are going to happen next...! So if/when you review, please also add what you think might happen, 'cause I need some help!**


	11. I'm Hopeless?

* * *

"…Kid! Get up here! This isn't a place to screw around!" one of the officers yelled, but Athrun paid no attention to the warning. This had caught the paramedics and rescuers attention, and surprised them greatly.

"Your not allowed down here! This is no game, we've got to move fast, and you'll just be in the way!" Athrun didn't answer at first as he skidded down the side on his heels, "…I don't care! You don't seem to be making any progress, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you," he hissed landing at the bottom, which took them all off guard.

He didn't care if they were offended, for it was true. "…You have no time to waste…Kira's going to die…!" he headed a warning and slowly stalked forward. Looking completely un-human as he stalked for the older-males body, which had been placed, on a stretcher. He stopped near the side. And peered down.

Kira looked peace-full, besides the sweat and blood in random parts of his body. A surge of pain struck him in the heart as he imagined what Kira's heart must've felt like. Coming to one conclusion, he slowly put his arms under the male's lifeless body.

"Hey! What're you doing! You can't touch him!"

"Kira's my best friend…and I'm not putting his life in _your_ hands…You might be specialized in this type of thing…but you haven't done a thing to get him up there, so I'm going to carry him!" Athrun looked down at him slowly, as he pulled up the male and held him close to his chest,

"Athrun…! Be careful!" Yzak called from the top of the cliff, as he peered down on the scene. The tears were still evident on his face as he watched. "…And hurry it up!" he added, just to try and sound like his normal self. Athrun, normally, would've smiled at this, but non-surprisingly he couldn't. Instead just nodded his head.

Coming to a stop near the end of the cliff he looked down to Kira once more. His own tears slowly dripped from his face onto the older male beneath him. Kira looked so calm and peaceful, but he seen through the looks, and as if tapping into the others feelings, was stung with sudden pain. "…Kira just don't die on me…please," he murmured.

His eyes twitched, but then went still once more. Athrun growled reaching out for the first branch while gripping tightly to his body and slowly started up. "…Kid, your going to fall…leave this up to the professionals!" a random officer called.

"Shut up!" was his response, "…I won't let you stop me! Give it up, at least I'm trying!" one of the officers stepped forward to the edge of the top of the cliff, and immediately Yzak latched onto him. "I won't let you get in his way!" he growled, struggling to keep the man in one place.

Athrun smiled to himself, this was a change, and never once did he expect Yzak to help him. But…for the certain circumstances, it made sense.

He took a deep breath, edged Kira closer to him and gripped harder to the branch, taking the step forward onto the side, straining to keep a good balance as he slowly started up the cliff. The mud and rocks fell from their places, as if creating a mini-landslide, which only revealed wet dirt from previous rain. "Damn…" he murmured, sweat had already formed. From strain, or worry, he hadn't a clue, but none of that mattered.

Everyone around them held their breath as Athrun lost footing, which caused him to slide downwards. He bit his bottom lip hard, as a thorn bush snaked its way across his face, leaving a deep red mark that instantly dripped blood. Athrun looked down to Kira, who, to his surprise had opened his eyes from the jolt of the fall, which had brought him to his senses.

"Ath…" he said softly, in a pained voice. Violet eyes had sparked over with a glazed texture. "…run"

The said male starred down at him. "…Kira…" With the last ounce of strength the frail boy reached out, putting his hand weakly on Athrun's cheek. "…I…Why're you…here…?"

"Kira…don't die on me…please…I love you…I really do…" Kira made no movement after this, tilting his head back the rest of the way so it slightly hung of his arm. "I love you…too…" and with that he fell unconscious once more. Taking over a deathly look.

His heart raced, as he felt Kira slowly slipping away from his grasp. An imaginary forced, his life force, was slipping out like dry sand through an hourglass. Tears dripped from his eyes, more determined then ever to get to the top, where the ambulance awaited.

He could see the rescue workers starring and starting up the cliff behind him, as he staggered on. Emerald eyes took over a glossy look. Gripping onto the branches with one hand, while holding Kira tightly in the other. Seconds passed, Minutes passed…

Athrun panted slightly. The cliff was a lot steeper then he remembered, but then again, it could be because of the extra weight he was presently carrying. "C'mon…let us help," one of the workers complied, he and one other were working as spotters behind Athrun. "…You're going to hurt yourself,"

"Not nearly as much as Kira," he said sternly. "…Plus we're almost there."

It wasn't all that far, but for the last ten minutes, he had barely made any progress, which caused everyone to have his or her doubts. The rocks gave a way beneath him once more, and to keep himself from falling, Athrun jumped closer, gripping tightly onto Kira.

Looking up, his eyes began to tear, slowly loosing confidence in himself.

_I can't do this…Have I failed you again…? Why must I be so hopeless...Why...?_

"Athrun? What's wrong! Why've you stopped!" Yzak called out, looking to him with a balled up fist.

"I can't…make it…" he murmured, hanging his head, and loosing his footing slightly once more. Sweat dripped down the sides of his face. The two spotters had moved up to the top of the cliff to get the ambulance leaving him alone, halfway down.

"You can too do it!" he responded, looking downwards, wanting to help somehow, but the officers had gotten in his way, refusing to let him get down.

"I…" before Athrun could respond, he felt something touch him slowly. Kira.

"…Athrun…I don't want…too die," he murmured, the azure-haired male could tell that Kira was falling back and forth through consciousness. "I'm scared…"

The look on Kira's face caused his heart to break even more. He was truly scared. "…Kira…I won't let you die…I promise…I won't let that happen…"

"…You…promise?"

"I swear it…Just hang on a little longer…" sudden determination ran through his veins as he bent his neck forward and placed a soft kiss on the brunettes forehead. "…A little longer…"

Kira forced a smile and closed his eyes once more. As if saying, "I'll try"

"You can do it, Athrun…Hurry!" this time, it wasn't only Yzak who called out to him. Everyone did. "Kira…" he stated softly, tightening his grip and staggering higher. This time he went unfazed. Nothing got in his way, besides a couple of roots that decided to grow above ground instead of beneath. He grunted softly, carefully matching his steps while watching the seemingly sleeping prince in his arms. When he came just a few feet from the top, he hunched over once more.

_I'm almost their…just a little bit more…Maybe, there's still a chance…to save you…_

Two officers lent over the edge, each gripping onto Athrun and slowly lifted him the last few feet. Which he was glad for. The strain left him feeling worn out, as his feet landed on solid ground. The news cameras instantly took shot at him and the crowd erupted into cheers, all asking questions.

"Get outta the way!" Dearka hissed looking at the newscasters with narrowed eyes. "…If you don't move I'll break your damn camera!" was Yzak's response as the two came in front of Athrun, who was soon flooded by Paramedics. As well as a few reporters, who were starting to piss of the two other males. The reporters seemed scared of Yzak and Dearka, which made the two chuckle.

A middle-aged man came to Athrun, with a few others behind him, and in-between them was a stretcher. Athrun was reluctant to even let them come near, but soon enough he slowly placed Kira down on the stretcher.

Placing a soft kiss on the older males lips, he forced a smile. "I'll be there as soon as possible," he murmured looking over to Yzak and Dearka. "…Thanks…" he mussed before looking back down to the brunette who didn't move. His eyes softened now. "…Kira,"

"…Kid, Thanks for your help." one of the paramedics said, forcing a smile.

"It was nothing…just do me a favor…" "Sure…what is it?"

"Please do your best to save him…"

"We'll do the best we could…" "That's all I ask for," he said in return looking over the middle-aged man's shoulder just in time to see Kira being boarded into the ambulance, before the doors closed, he seen quite a few of the paramedics placing IV's into him and cleaning off the blood.

He visibly cringed, before feeling a hand rest on his shoulder. Glancing over he seen Tenshi, who looked at him hopefully. "It'll be alright…"

He couldn't find the heart to reply, as the sirens came on, and immediately the ambulance sped off, at a faster speed then anyone could imagine.

Athrun starred after it silently. Watching until it disappeared from view with a grim look. As the sirens lowered in volume as they gained more distance, he could feel the life force of Kira slowly draining away through his clutches…

* * *

**A/N; And here it is! The next chapter! I'm sad to say but the story ish almost finished! -le gasp- Probably only a few more chapters! I have a idea for an ending, but I'm not sure wether I'm going to use it yet :D Please review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Kira's Fate

As the sirens faded in the distance, Athrun turned to the others. "…Come on, we've got to go…we have to be there incase something happens." he needed to say no more, as Tenshi helped him lead the few friends through the slowly disappearing, confused crowd. Athrun had his head hung slightly, glaring at the dirt beneath his feet. Loosing himself in worry and thought.

_This all could've been avoided. If only I forced it upon myself to stay with him…If only I listened to his full extent…if only I hadn't left…I could be spending my day joyfully with him…If only…_

"…Athrun?" No answer from the said male. Yzak grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. He had been calling for Athrun for the last few minutes, and each time, the other seemed to be ignoring him the whole time. "…Athrun!"

This finally snapped him back to reality, seconds before he crashed into the side of his car. "…Nhn…" he muttered softly rubbing his tear stained face with his hands. "…What is it?"

"Never mind…" was the platinum blonde's response. He said it idly, and Athrun guessed that he was just annoyed. Typical Yzak.

"…We're going to the hospital…" he stated softly, though it was obvious, he entered the car even faster then he had done a short while before. His throat was dry and scratched, due to his tears, and it made it hard for him to talk, and instead kept quiet. Sliding into the passenger seat, Yzak glanced over silently. "…" Athrun caught this, looked over before turning his attention back to the steering wheel as Cagalli, Dearka, and Tenshi pilled into the car's back seats.

As soon as he heard the door shut behind Dearka, Athrun pressed the gas petal and immediately drove off. For awhile all the car was silent, as if anticipating and dreading on what might happen in any given moment. "…Athrun…Can I ask you something?"

Athrun glanced to Yzak once more, raising a brow as he pulled his right hand from the steering wheel to rub his itchy eyes. "…What is it...If its something stupid and pointless I don't want to hear it…"

"…Why did you come back?" Yzak's questioned caused Athrun to blank out for a quick moment, as if time stopped. The lump in his throat returned to him as he tried his best to concentrate. "…I…What…Do you mean?"

"Everything here was fine…until you came back around, it was all going back to normal…and then you had to come back." Yzak stated casually, as if it didn't faze him one bit.

"Yzak!" Dearka warned from the back seat, and Cagalli looked stricken as she looked out the window. Her mind on one thing. Her brother. "Shut up…I want to know why!"

Tenshi looked up slowly to tilt her head and look at Athrun who seemed pained by the question. "You want to know the truth? Why I came back?" he mussed keeping his gaze forward but when he looked back through the rear-view mirror, he caught Tenshi's gaze, and held it for a short while, a silent conversation spoken through there eyes. Moments after he dropped it.

"Of course I do! Now stop stalling and answer me!" "…I made a promise to Kira, back before high school…saying that I would return for our last year…and I wasn't a bout to break it…"

"…Yet you cause him so much pain?" Yzak crossed his arms forcefully, narrowing his eyes at the driver. "…If I would've known how much it hurt Kira…I would've returned sooner…you know that just as well as I do…if not more…" he paused to take a break. Growling as the light turned red. "Dammit." he muttered before side glancing to Yzak once more. "…It's not like I knew how Kira felt either…and at the same time I guess…I was in denial…" he heard an audible intake of breath from the backseat, and cringed.

"I didn't want to admit I was in love with Kira…because I thought it would drive him away from me…" he paused once more, beginning to the hospital, fighting to control himself from the surging emotions storming within. "…On the phone, Kira always told me it was alright…everyone told me that…How was I suppose to know what Kira was going through, Noone told me…"

Yzak stare softened slightly. He'd never admit to it, but…Athrun had a point. Kira hadn't wanted Athrun to know of his condition because he didn't want the other to worry, nor did Kira admit to the fact that there was a problem within him until the very end.

Before the platinum blonde could respond, he looked back to Tenshi once more. "…Tenshi…I'm so…sorry," Athrun murmured, as they heard the distant ambulance siren once more. Tenshi shook her head. "I…No…" he rose a brow at this, noting all eyes were on the two of them. "I had a feeling…you loved Kira…since the day I met him…" Athrun pulled the car over to the side of the road, which caused everyone to look to him once more. "What're you doing!" Yzak demanded as the azure haired male un-buckled. Leaning over and reaching for her, Tenshi did the same, as they shared a final embrace.

"I…I know you don't feel the same way a bout me…but I do love you…" Athrun pulled away softly, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "I know…and I wish I could say the same to you…I really do…"

Yzak exchanged saddened glances with Dearka and Cagalli as the two pulled away from one another. "…We can still be friends…Close friends" Athrun said softly, and Tenshi, who was on the verge of tears, but didn't let it show, nodded softly and forced a smile. "…Yes…"

He forced a smile once more, letting his hand linger on her cheek before slowly pulling it away, and turning back to face the front, biting down his emotions once more, and starting up the car. "…Yzak…was…that all you had to say?"

"…I…Yeah…" he knew better then to press him anymore.

Cagalli looked sorrowful at Tenshi, resting a comforting hand on the girls shoulder, and receiving a soft smile.

Within seconds they were at the hospital. Athrun pulled into a parking spot, though all his driving senses were whacked at this point, he didn't seem to notice it, and neither did anyone else. He looked to the others as they all exited his black vehicle silently. It took no further bidding, as the group hurried through the automatic doors and inside…

Athrun and Yzak ran towards the front desk. The only sound in the whole waiting room was there stomping feet. It wasn't necessarily crowded, much to there liking, as the other three instantly took seats, watching and waiting as Athrun spoke to the women at the front desk.

Moments later…

"I have to get back there…please…I think I can…I think I can save him!" he pleaded, punching the desk that wasn't completely hidden behind the glass. "…Please!"

"I'm sorry, Sir…" the women said looking back to her computer. "…He's just been admitted into the ICU…" she spoke softly, and Yzak kept his eyes on her. "He's telling the truth…Athrun CAN do something…He has to…please just let him try…" he muttered, keeping as calm as he could. Which for Yzak…wasn't very good.

"I said it before-"

"Kira's going to die if you don't let him help, understood! Just let him go, dammit, or you're going to have to pay" a glitter of amusement danced in Yzak's blue eyes as he gave a glare, that said; _Don't mess with me…Or I'll mess up your damn pretty face. _

The nurse stood up slowly. "I'll…I'll check…" she murmured, noticeably shivering as she turned her back to them cautiously and hurried to a superior.

Athrun starred after her silently. "…?" Before looking to the male at his side. "…Why'd you do that?" "Cause I don't want to see Kira die…I love him like you do.." Yzak said calmly, as if he knew the time would come. Athrun starred at him for a while in disbelief, as the platinum blonde looked away in silence.

After a short while she returned. "…We aren't happy a bout this…we doubt there's anything you can do."

"I can…and will do something, where is the ICU room!" he questioned shivering at the thought of loosing Kira as it reappeared in his mind. Getting the directions, Athrun looked back to Yzak, raised his arm slightly and looked at his expectantly. Yzak nodded once, doing the same as they collided hands, keeping it there for a short while before breaking apart. "…Hurry up…" was his last words as Athrun darted down the hall…

Yzak starred after him in a teary silence, before forcing a smile and turning back to the others with his head hung and plopping down besides Dearka, who let him cry into his shoulder…

Athrun scanned the halls silently, reading random signs as he tried his best to follow the vague directions the nurse had given him. Finally, his destination appeared.

Room 511 of the ICU room.

(1.) _That's…the date Kira and me first met…May 11th… _he thought slowly, shaking his head at the thought, and slowly reaching for the door, as he opened it, he was met by a doctor who was hurrying out the door, as if Athrun wasn't even there. He rose a worried brow and stepped in, letting the door close behind him…

The room was filled with at least a half-dozen doctors and nurses, all clothed in the same outfit. The dark room, only with a light above Kira's body, was echoed with blinking and beeping noises that sent chills up Athrun's spine.

One looked over to see him slowly walking forward. His face-hardened at Athrun, before glancing back at Kira. "…You must be…the one who said he could save him?" he asked solemnly, pulling off the mask over his mouth. Athrun's appearance didn't faze the others, as they continued working at an un-earthly speed. His face went grave as the said male nodded.

"I'm sorry…there's nothing you, nor we…can do…" Athrun starred once more in disbelief.

_"He's not going to make it…"_

* * *

_1.) I just made up that date, because I do not know the exact date._

**A/N;** Ha! An Update! I'm sad to say...but the 'fic is going to be ending soon...Much to my disliking...there will probably be a side-story (s?) to it...but thats undecided.

...I guess a lot of you can tell whats going to happen to Kira in the next chapter...but who knows whats REALLY going to happen

Please RxR! 


	13. Last Words?

"He's not going to make it…"

As the doctor said this, Athrun felt his heart skip a beat, whether it was possible or not, that didn't matter. "…No…No…Your joking," he said slowly at first, each syllable grew slightly louder. "…No! Kira…He said…he said he wouldn't die!" he cried rather loudly, moving away from the man standing before him and edging his way closer to the said male, tears brimming his eyes.

Subconsciously, he shoved away the nurses surrounding Kira's bed. Until he was at the edge of it. "Kira…!" he cried, reaching out to touch him, but his arm was grabbed by a middle aged man, "You can't touch him." he warned sternly, which caused Athrun to growl.

"And you can't tell me what to do!" shoving the doctor, who was by the looks of it, the lead doctor out of his way he reached out for Kira once more, and this time wasn't shoved back. As he touched the frail teen's face, he let his own tears fall; it was a useless attempt to hold them back now.

"Kira…Kira…Why…You have to…Please…!" he cried, burying his face at the side of his hospital bed, tying his arms around Kira's limp body and crying into the sheets.

All was still until…

The male moved within his arms, which caused Athrun to immediately look up. As he did so, he caught Kira slowly opening his eyes. They looked…inhuman. No sparkle. No glint. It didn't even seem as if he had pupils, they were un-naturally pure faded-violet.

"…You came…again…" he mussed softly, forcing a smile, as he looked up at the tear-stained emerald eyed male. "Of course I did, Kira…I love you…"

Kira smiled once more, reaching a weak hand out and caressing Athrun's cheek with a soft hand. Stroking it with his thumb in a loving manner. "I'm…sorry…" he rasped, Athrun could tell he was straining just to speak.

"Kira…don't apologize…" he said fighting away the tears once more. "It's all going to be all right…I promise…No…I swear it…it'll all be all right…" he repeated himself, as if trying to paste that into his mind. Kira didn't speak for a while, as they gazed into one another's eyes.

After a few passing minutes of gazing at one another, as if time had stopped, the brunette spoke up again. "…Athrun…everyone…has there time to leave this world…there meaning of life had been fulfilled…" he spoke in a soft whispered voice. "…And it's there turn to leave…to die…"

Athrun shook his head abruptly. "This isn't your time to die, Kira! Stop talking like that! Just…stop!" the other forced a soft laugh, though it wasn't the least bit funny, before responding.

"…I love you…with all my heart I do…and just because I won't be here…in person, doesn't…mean I won't be here with you in spirit…" he spoke in a un-earthly tone now, tears welded in his own eyes. "I can't…stop this…No matter what I do now…I want to live…I do…but it's my time," he murmured as Athrun wrapped his arms tighter.

"Tell…Cagalli, I love her…and thank her…She was always there for me…she was the best, give her a hug for me…please,"

"Kira! Stop talking like this!" Athrun cried, burying his face in the sheets above Kira's chest.

"Yzak too…He was there…he always helped me…no matter what the problem, and…"

"He loves you too, Kira! You can't die on us now! Stop it…you can live…you have too!"

"Dearka…Heh…I always had so much fun when he was around…" Kira seemed to be oblivious to Athrun's crying words, as he continued on. "He might not have showed it as much as the others…but he cared a bout my well-being too…"

Athrun shook his head harshly. "Kira…Kira…stop…please!"

"Tell Tenshi, I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to get to know her…she seems like a really nice person…"

"And…you Athrun…I have to thank you…you were always there for me, when everyone else was against me, you were always there, and I'm glad I had that chance to be so close to you. If only I had the chance to tell you sooner how much I really loved you, and how much I always had…" he paused for a few more deep breaths, running a hand weakly through Athrun's messy hair, the tears falling from his eyes, paired with Athrun's, soaking there clothes, and sheets.

"…Maybe then we could've had a longer time with each other…I regret that, but whatever time I had with you, I cherished…every moment of it, and Athrun I really love you…I promise I'll still be with you somehow…please, don't be sad…live your life to the fullest…for me…okay? Just don't forget me…"

"I could never forget you, Kira…I love you too much…Please…don't leave me…"

"Athrun…I'm never gone," he said, straining to say the last few words as he looked up at him, as Athrun placed his lips against Kira's silently, sharing one last kiss, before pulling away. The brunette emitted a harsh shiver, as he starred at Athrun with saddened eyes, slowly closing them shut for the last time…

"No! Kira!"

His eyes immediately darted to the heart monitor at the side of the bed, his heartbeat slowly decreased until it was a straight line, the beeping went raged, but Athrun couldn't hear it, his senses malfunctioned…leaving him blank, only emotion showing was utter sadness, as he shouted out his lover's name once more, burying his face deeply into the male's chest.

The doctors looked on slowly. There was nothing they could do now…

Kira was dead...

* * *

A/N; ...-tears up- At first I wasn't going to have it end like this...but a sudden idea turned this upside down...I'm sorry all Kira Fans! I'm one myself, so killing him really hurts meh too! ;;

Please don't get mad at me! -braces herself- but...Please RxR? 


	14. Please Read!

Hello everyone! Tenshi here ! I wanted to thank you all again for your wonderful reviews! In a moment, I'll reply to some of my favorite ones, but first…

No! Unforgettable Partings is NOT over yet! There's going to be a few more chapters (2-3 or more…who knows.) and a side-chapter or two! I wouldn't end it at Kira's death…we need angst! ;;; Gomen a bout that…but I guess I should've re-written meh last A/N better…--;; Sorrehhh!

But…Now that, that's settled…

* * *

Lingering-Misery-of-Sorrow- -random glomp- Thank you so much for your reviews! I received your first one when I was sick and it made me feel so much better! Your compliments really made my day…I thank you for that!

Riley-Mayori- ;; Teehee! I'm glad you like it -- huggles Arigato Gozaimasu! (Thank you very much) And an extra thanks for all the help you did with giving me ideas! They really helped me get over meh w.b !

ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice- Thank you. I enjoy reading your reviews, they affet me quite a bit. Your opinions and thoughts always help me out.

Serinety- xDD It's no problem. I thank you for your opinions --

ritachi- XDD No worries to you either. All of your opinions and thoughts matter, and I take them all into deep consideration. Plus, I like a good debate every so often xP

* * *

Thankies everyone and please continue to read and review your opinions as Unforgettable Partings continues! 


	15. Aftershock

_Kira was dead. His Kira was dead…_

* * *

No, this was all just one sick joke, yeah…that's it…only a joke. Of course! It had to be. Kira said he wouldn't leave, and he never broke a promise. He was only sleeping…only…sleeping.

Athrun put a hand on his face, covering it slightly, and laughing lightly. "C'mon Kira…that was one helluva joke…but c'mon, don't act like that, you had me worried…" he said softly, letting his arm drop once more to his side, and looking to the pale, ghostly looking brunette.

No movement. No answer.

Athrun felt his heart began to pound once more, reaching out, and resting his hands sternly on the older male's shoulders, shaking them swiftly. "Kira…! Don't play games with me!" he cried out in angst, yet Kira didn't answer. In the back of his mind, Athrun knew he wouldn't…his eyes would never open ever again…his mouth would never move again. Not to speak…not even to smile.

"…No…Kira!" screaming out the others name once more, the said male collapsed forward, digging his face into the dead one's chest, and cried.

* * *

Noone knew just how long he'd cried like that, and noone had the heart to move him out of the room, not even Yzak. During his time in the room, Rey had informed everyone of his death. All there responses were the same, but they all held different ways of expressing their pain, shock and sorrow. They had all lost a cherished friend, to the sin of death.

Yzak and Cagalli took it the hardest. Lacus, who had came shortly after his death, due to a phone call from Cagalli, was crying softly besides Tenshi and Dearka. Cagalli had gone to speak to Rey in private, since she was Kira's flesh and blood. While, Yzak…refused to let anyone even 10 yards of him. Tears, for the third time that night had flooded his eyes.

"Dammit! Damn this! Why did it have to be Kira…?" he questioned, punching the wall even more, causing his already bleeding knuckles to grow sorer.

"Yzak…C'mere…you can't keep doing that, or you're the one going to be hospitalized…" Dearka stated knowingly, even though he felt the same way.

"I don't give a damn…" he chocked on his words, growling in disgust. Yzak hated this, it made him seem weak, even though everyone was the same, and his heavy ego had clouded that reminder from his mind, as much as he had tried to fight it away.

"Yzak-" he went to say something more when Nachi had appeared in the door of the waiting room, Athrun slumped asleep, still with tears in his eyes, his breathing was in rasps, upon a wheelchair. The nurse looked saddened at them, and immediately Yzak and Tenshi moved over to him. "…What's wrong with Athrun?" the platinum blonde questioned, with a hint of worry.

"…He fell asleep…it's nothing serious, yet…but…I'm afraid he'll wind down the same path of his friend…"

"Depression…?" "Yes…" Nachi answered Tenshi with a soft sigh. Yzak and Tenshi exchanged worried glances, but nodded. "…We'll put him on Depression pills anyway…" she looked to them. "Kira Yamato's body will be sent to wherever you'll be having his funeral…but until then, it will be moved to the church he attended. His uncle has already been notified of this…"

Yzak growled at the mention of Kira's uncle, and looked away. "Mm…"

Tenshi looked back to Nachi, retreating her gaze from Athrun. "…What're we going to do with him.?" "…Take him home for the night. Try not to wake him up, and you can take the chair with you, if you'd like." "Yes…Thank you so much." Nachi just nodded her head sadly once more, and turned to walk back down the hall.

Lacus stood up and padded over to the three. "…Athrun…" she breathed with a sorrowful look. "…Lets get him home." she said, getting a nod from everyone else.

It didn't take long for Cagalli to re-appear; she didn't say anything for a while. Her head was hung forward, and Lacus and Tenshi each had a comforting hand on her shoulder, as the group slowly moved out of the hospital.

Leaving the body of Kira, behind…

* * *

Athrun had awakened numerous times in the midst of the night, finding out that he'd been sweating. The sweat and tears had dampened his nightshirt, which Tenshi had struggled to get on to him when they had returned home. The early sign of sunlight snaked through his closed drapes, leaking into his room, and lighting up a small proportion of the room.

He stirred once more, emerald eyes slowly opening to adjust to the offending light. Slowly, Athrun propped himself  
up on his elbows and glanced around. Outside his room he could hear footsteps padding around, and at first, he thought it might be Kira, which got his hopes to soar. He quickly staggered out of his room and into the hall, only to see Tenshi moving around in the kitchen. Sighing, his shoulders slumped forward. "Kira…" he breathed before shaking his head and moving into the kitchen.

She caught sight of him, and forced a smile, in which he just nodded. "Sleep well?"

"…No…not really…I just…can't believe he's gone…" Athrun turned his back to her, forcing back the tears threatening to come into his eyes. "You know…it's okay to cry, Athrun…" Tenshi said sympathetically.

"I know that…its just…I mean…I'll never see him again, and everything was just starting to go my way…" the tears fell now, there was no reason to hide it anymore.

"I'm so sorry Athrun…"

"I know, Tenshi, I know…but for today, I just want to be alone, so I'm going to my room…" she nodded, knowing better then to argue with him now. Silently watching as he retreated slowly to his room…

* * *

**A/N; **_I am so sorry everyone! I lost myself in schoolwork and arguments with my parents that I haven't teh chance to continue my fanfic...besides adding in Every Memory Of You, which I already had finished..._

...Everythings really hectic around here, so I don't know when I'll update next, and I'm really sorry that chapter sucked so bad...OO;; I lost it...

...Once again, Gomen everyone, and until next time...

Tenshi 


	16. He said, She said

It had been four days since Kira's death, and the funeral was to happen today. How he was going to handle every sad face in the room, Athrun didn't know. The weeping, the apologizing, the complete sadness lingering in the room, he didn't know how he'd get pass the afternoon, especially after the ceremony, the burying of his body.

"Ugh!" Athrun groaned falling onto his back, which caused his hair to contrast against his white pillowcase. Bags were under his eyes, due to lack of sleep and any form of nutrition. _Damn…This sucks…I can't even think right anymore…Kira…Why'd you have to die on me…!_

For the fifth time that morning, he left himself with unanswerable questions…

* * *

"…Athrun?" a soft voice called from outside the door. The said male, lost in his thoughts, didn't answer the call.

Sighing Tenshi opened the door, and allowed herself in. Athrun was perched on the side of his bed, with his back turned to the door. His broad shoulders were hunched forward, and she could tell his head were hidden in his hands…

"Athrun?" It wasn't until she sat down besides him, that he even acknowledged her. Saddened emerald-eyes glanced towards her. "What? Didn't I ask to be alone? And you didn't even knock!" he hissed, which left Tenshi surprised and speechless.

"-But…I…"

Athrun groaned and looked away. "Ugh…I'm sorry.." he said, strained from any source of energy, and from not doing anything the last few days. "It's alright…Athrun you've got to calm yourself down or something. It's not healthy…and it's not your fault…Kira wouldn't want you blaming yourself sick like this…"

"Shut your mouth, will you!" It is too my fault! And stop acting like you actually knew Kira! You don't! Its…just as much my fault as it is yours! Maybe if you hadn't come along, Kira might not have killed himself!"

This came hard, and hit her even harder in the chest. Tenshi starred at him with wide aquamarine orbs, and she could feel tears springing to the sides of her eyes.

Athrun didn't speak, but turned his head in the opposite direction, in which his gaze fell to the window.

"I…your right…I…" she stood up slowly, and was called back by Athrun as she inched across the rug towards the door slowly. "Tenshi…wait…"

"No. Your right…maybe if I hadn't come, Kira would still be alive. But you…you tell me this…was I just a way to get your mind off Kira!" now it was her turn to grow irritated. Both of them on there last nerves, due to everything that had sped on by the last two weeks.

"Tenshi!"

"Answer my question!"

Athrun stood next, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Damn you! How could you think so lowly of me? I did not use you! I liked you…and at the time I thought I loved you…" he tried to sound calm, but it wasn't quite working, and both knew that.

"Then how were you able to just toss me away, within not even a week of being here! Suddenly your in love with Kira…and what am I!"

"…I…" now he was the one at fault for words, and he wouldn't of been able to say anything in the first place, because Tenshi continued on…

"Did you even think of how I felt? I loved you…I really did, and all of a sudden, I'm yesterdays news!"

"St…op…It! P-please just stop! That's not how it was!" he said, feeling his inner barrier start to crumble away within himself.

"Admit it…you were love sick over Kira…but didn't know it at the time, and tried to get your mind off of him, so you asked the closest girl out, and that girl happened to be me…and I was stupid enough to say yes! After three years together, you drop me in two days of moving here…and now I can't even go home because my parents hate me for crossing them!"

Athrun swallowed hard. And moved towards her, as she stepped away from him. Tears, to match hers, glistened in his own eyes. "Tenshi! I'm sorry…please, I just lost it, I wasn't thinking straight, and I know you have a right to be pissed at me…but I didn't mean that…Really, I didn't…"

"…I don't know what to think anymore…but we both just screwed up big time…didn't we?" he agreed with a nod. Both of them turned their backs to each other, Athrun looking back out the window, and Tenshi heading to the large wooden door. Suddenly, she remembered what she had came in his room to say in the first place, and nearly forgot a bout.

"…His funeral is…in two days…on Saturday…" and with this, the door was shut…

* * *

_A.N. Hello everyone...! Tenshi here...just wanted to say somethings a bout this last chapter, and to inform everyone a bout some things going on..._

...After this chapter, I think I'll be done after one or two more, with sidestories, of course...and maybe a continuation of what happened afterwards, but thats a maybe, if even that...

This chapter was basically to show both of there thoughts on one another, and both said a bunch of stuff there going to regret. And if it seems that I was just dragging on the story, I'm sorry. I just had an idea in mind, and put it in...

More will come in my next chapter (which will be a Authors Notes, to inform of somethings) I hope you'll all take the time to read that...)

And until then...

Ja!  
Tenshi


	17. AN Please read if you get teh chance!

_Hello everyone, Tenshi here…As _I stated in my last chapter, this is Authors Notes, to inform you of the changes I couldn't add before, well, so I can continue on with the actual fic, I'll make this quick…

_I have been having a rough time at home, and one of my friends are in need of me, for some serious problems, so if I don't update for awhile, I'm sorry...but she is much more important and _in need of my time then "U.P" is…sorry to disappoint any of you…

And of course, school is a burden on my shoulders…I'm failing English…How could I fail English? Ugh! Somebody shoot me…so I may be grounded for a couple of days, but I'll defiantly try to work on it ASAP…xX;;

And now…for another thought…If someone didn't like Yaoi, why would they read or scan over a Yaoi fic, and write a flame for the reviewer to read? I noticed a lot of Yaoi fics are getting flames by an "Anonymous" writer…and that just kinda got me mad…and I'm sure other authors/authoress' aren't to happy a bout it either…and I was just wondering what you guys think of something like that…

Also, a few people asked me if I'd continue Unforgettable Partings, with another fanfic, and I mentioned it before…but I don't know…I mean what would it be a bout anyway? I was at a stump for that, but it did sound like a good thought process…

Well, if you have any comments or questions for me, you can contact me through email, or through a review…but until then…

Ja!

Tenshi


	18. The Funeral Pt1

**Athrun's POV**

_I remember a time where I could smile endlessly, without a single care in the world. Something like a childlike innocence. When I didn't have troubles, or worries, because I thought I was too young, and my mom was my protector from such emotions. When all that mattered to me was getting the newest toys, and what might happen next on a favorite TV show. But that was so long ago. Now that time is such a blur. Life as I knew it back then, completely changed. No matter how much I hate it, the terrible truths of the world gradually made themselves known to me. You're never too young to die. Emotions are something you have to deal with, and there's more to life then TV shows and toys. And this is all because of you…Kira Yamato, the love of my life. You made me realize this, even before you left. Now, all I can do is find comfort in myself, and maybe you'll never know how much I loved-no…love, you. Maybe I'm just a dreamer, living in a false realization of life…_

* * *

It was the day I wished never in my life to experience. After my mother died in a freak car accident with a drunk driver, I swore never to go to another funeral home for the rest of my life. And for a while, I did just that. My uncle died a few years after my mom, and even though we were close, I didn't go to his funeral. But I did…and still do, visit his grave as often as I possibly could.

You can call me weak, stupid, wimpy, afraid, or whatever. I won't deny any of that, because its all true I suppose. But, here I am, standing in front of a large white building with the words; Funeral Home, painted in big bold letters, which I assume were to make me feel even worse a bout myself. People were just arriving, some classmates of him, and other people I had no idea who they were. (Seeing that this happened to be advertised on the news, such as most big, tragic deaths…though I didn't agree to them putting it on TV, but hell, at least he'll be honored, right?)

I hadn't realized how long I'd been standing there, until a hand landed on my shoulder. "Come on…Let's get inside. It's starting…"

It was Tenshi.

I looked over to her face, and shakily gave a soft smile. "Mmm…Okay," I say, before looking over to the doors of the building, and swallowing the lump in my throat, threatening to cut off my air supply, which I would've been glad to happen right then and there, mind you. My eyes started to water at the sight of the open funeral doors, as more people walked in.

Tenshi draped her arm around my shoulders and helped me over to the door. We had apologized before, though I don't think she really had much to apologize for anyway, it was my fault, and most of the things she said were true. And because of this, I think we both have a better understanding a bout the other, though I don't think I could see her as anything more then a sister, who I loved, but in the sisterly/brotherly way…Kira was the only one I could love…

"It's okay…y'know. To cry" she said softly to me, glancing in my direction. "I know," I replied, before we each went silent once more.

It was quiet, to say the least. Just a soft chipper of talking, and soft sobs from the different funerals that were going on at the time, even though I wish it could've been Kira's funeral, and only his. And the scent that assaulted my nose, it was a mixture of cologne and perfume, flowers and some other scent I really couldn't pinpoint, but whatever it was, the smells mixed together nearly made me gag, and I could tell it had the same effect on Tenshi, who's nose was winkled up in disgust.

"Kira Yamato? Which room is he in?" Tenshi once more brought me out of my thoughts, as I looked over to find she had stepped away to go and talk to a man in a black tuxedo that was ushering people in.

the man smiled slightly to us. "…Down the hall, four rooms down to the right, in the large banquet room."

"Thank you, Sir," she said, turning back to face me, nodding her head in the newly learned direction. I sighed, and reluctantly followed in step with her.

It wasn't long till I heard her inhale quickly, and speak up once more. "Athrun…? You ready?" "How could I be?" "…Yeah, I guess you have a point." And with this said, we stepped into the room.

The first think I layed my eyes upon, were flowers. Tons of them, at that. Some in weird, unusual colors, that I guess Cagalli had ordered, and that people had brought him, because /I/ personally wouldn't have chosen them, but I do admit they made the room look better then what it would have been bare. There were violets, which oddly matched Kira's eyes near perfectly, Blues, Reds, and whites. And there was a single black flower, which I could tell was from Yzak, because of the single silver ribbon tied upon its stem. I smiled at this, until I found myself looking over.

A redwood casket, with a royal blue velvet-silk lining, inside lying in his permanent bed was the brunette male I had grown to love with all my heart. I stood with wide-eyes at his dead body. He was even paler then the last time I saw him, at the hospital, where he died in my arms. His eyes were closed with a hauntingly peaceful look, and they had put his hands into a praying like formation, that made him look even more angelic then I'd ever seen Kira.

"Kira…" I breathed, feeling the tears swarm into the back of my eyes, slowly making there way to the front, and a single tear rolled down my cheek, and soon enough the rest fell. My heart was thrumming harshly in my chest, and I had to clutch my upper-body to stop me from falling over from severe pain. "Ki…Ki…Kira…" I said deep in the back of my throat, placing my hands tightly on the edge of the casket and peering in. He was surrounded by a few of his precious belongings, which I realized most of them I had given him. My heart clenched tightly once more and I tossed my head forward, sobbing loudly. "Kira…"

My sobs must've drawn everyone's attention, because I couple of people walked over to me, whispering something. But what took me by surprise was when I felt strong and unfamiliar arms tie around me from behind. "…Athrun," Yzak said softly, lifting me up straighter, and immediately, my legs buckled and I fell back into him, crying loudly.

"Shhh…" he murmured, hugging me tight. "Kira wouldn't want to cause you pain, Athrun…" the other male said to me, turning me to face him. It was then I noticed, he too, as well as everyone else around me were either fighting off tears or crying.

"Then why did he go and do that? Why did he go and kill himself! If he didn't want me to cry he should've never left me in the first place." I spoke up, hanging my head once more, resting it on the shoulder of my friend. Yzak didn't say anything, and I was rather glad that he didn't. All I wanted right now was a minute of thought to myself, to reconsider everything of the moment. Through my tearful sobs, I could feel a weird tingle go up my spine. It was eerie, and it cause goose bumps to cover my skin. It was like I was being watched or touched by some invisiable presence, and it caused me to go stiff in Yzak's arms, my eyes wide with worry.

Standing in the doorway, I could've sworn I saw Kira, just a shaddy image, my heart leapt, momentarily forgetting that he was dead, and releasing myself from Yzak's arms.

"Kira!"

* * *

A/N; Finally! I've gotten around to finishing this chapter, even though I believe it isn't even close to good work ;; I'll just wait and see what my reviews responses to this are...

I luff you all!

3  
..:Tenshi:..


	19. Funeral Pt 2 Every Breath You Take

_**Author's Notes;**_ I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but I haven't a lot oftime to write lately. The 25th was my birthday, and all Thanksgiving Weekend I was busy And, to all of you who celebrate it, Happy Belated Thanksgiving, and I'm thankful that you all take time to read my fanfics, it makes me smile and inspires me, thanks everyone!

…Well, I'm taking up your time, so I'm just going to respond to a few reviewers, and then on with Chapter 19!

_**Haru Hotaru;**_ I'm glad you liked it! Mayyybe Athrun may say something, and trust me, he will. Not to give a spoiler of what to come and such, but he will. Hehehe –smirks- Who knows, it might be.

._**Memory.Chobit.;**_ XD I'm mean aren't I? TT Thankehs for the review, and when're you going to continue "My Will" ? I want to see whats going to happen !

_**Riley Mayori**_; Kira's amazing, he deserves a grand funeral. He didn't deserve to die-Wait…I'm the one who made him die…sooo…I shouldn't be talking. D: But thank you for the review!

_**Ritachi;**_ Of course I'll tell you when it's done, and I wouldn't end it like that. I've got a surprise ending…Mwhaha…

_**Lingering Misery Of Sorrow;**_ Thank you so much, I always enjoy reading your reviews. I nearly cried when Athrun broke down as well…I feel bad for him. TT''' I'm really excited to read the rest of Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni; We We're So Close, I'm itching to see what happens too!

* * *

**_Chapter 19; Funeral Pt. 2; Every Breath You Take_**

**_Written By; TenshiSakuraTakai_**

****

...Could it be him? The image in front of Athrun, nearly took his breath away. What could be said to be Kira looked as if he was crying as well. Athrun gasped slightly, before running in his direction. Heart thrumming rapidly in his chest with each step. "Kira!" he cried out, shaking his head to rid of the tears. His deep emerald eyes slowly grew blank and emotionless, and the calls of Yzak, Tenshi and the others drowned away as he skidded to a stop in front of Kira.

Yzak glanced towards the others, who were looking just as perplexed as he was. Now, Athrun was seeing things too? Some of the funeral-goers were watching Athrun, some snickering, and others raising a brow, and turning away to go to the brunette's casket to pay there respects. The ones whispering to the people next to them, instantly shut up with one glare from Yzak. He mumbled slightly, looking to Cagalli who stood next to Tenshi. "He's seeing things?"

Cagalli's amber eyes were open wide, and she found herself speechless, and in shock. "…I…I don't think he is…" she mumbled softly. Glancing back to him.

"What're you talking a bout?" he asked raising his own brow, with a hushed voice.

Cagalli gasped softly. "Kira…I think I see, my brother!"

Kira looked down to Athrun, as he reached out and tried to touch him, but the blunette only succeeded in going through what he thought was his brunette lover. "Kira…?" he mumbled softly, starring up with wavering eyes. It seemed that Kira had gotten taller, for now he had to look up at him, but other then newfound height, he was the same…

He smiled a bit. "Athrun…" At the soft sound of his voice, Athrun stepped back and starred wide-eyed…

_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you._

_Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you_

"…Why're you crying?" he asked with the same hauntingly soft voice, reaching out and embracing the younger one from behind, though Athrun couldn't feel him physically, he knew he was there, and he immediately leant back into him.

"…" he hung his head, and said nothing for awhile. He couldn't see anything now, it was a world of black, and only Kira and him stood in the light, coming from invisible lights from above. "…Because I love you," he mumbled now, with a soft sob…

_Oh can't you see  
You belong to me?  
How my poor heartaches with every step you take. _

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you.

Kira was silent, as Athrun continued. "-Because I love you…and now…you're dead, what do I have to live for?" he asked in confusion, tilting his head up and starring at Kira with hidden fear. "Everything's huge, confusing. Everything I thought I knew…it's just gone."

"…But I'm not gone. If I were gone would I be here? Embracing you? I'm not gone…I'm with you every step you take, and you know that, but your afraid you're minds just playing games on you…aren't you?"

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace.  
I dream at night, I can only see your face.  
I look around but it's you I can't replace.  
I keep crying baby, baby please.. _

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you.

Athrun blinked, and felt his mind slowly beginning to realize what was being said. He didn't speak again, and instead sobbed softly. Kira held him tighter, and dipped his head to kiss the top of Athrun's head.

And this time, instead of just a magic-like feeling, he could feel Kira around him, as if he was really there. He smiled softly through the tears, and broke down once more, crying as if he was locked in his room, with the music blaring, so noone could hear him through the music, and now, the music was the embrace, the ever-protecting feeling of Kira around him. A feeling he knew would never leave him.

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you..._

Kira held him through the tears, softly humming something into his ear. A melody only he could hear. One that told him that he'd never be walking alone ever again, that somewhere, hiding, Kira would be. Guiding him, and holding him, in his time of need, and smiling and laughing with him through the good times. Athrun slowly came too, and he felt Kira release him of the embrace. Worried, he turned to face the brunette, to see his image slowly beginning to fade…

Kira nodded to him, a silent agreement that he'd be back. Athrun shook his head, not wanting him to leave, not yet. He seemed to understand, but he shook his head. "I've got to….but Athrun…Remember," he paused, (2.) "And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn, Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice, Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling…And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain…Just smile back…" he said with one last kiss before disappearing.

Athrun starred as he came too, looking around for Kira frantically, before stopping dead in his tracks, and turning towards the others, slowly moving back towards the casket, with his head low. As he walked past Cagalli and the others, he smiled a bit, "…When I'm gone, just carry on don't mourn, Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice, just know that I'm looking down on you smiling, and I didn't feel a thing, so don't feel no pain, Just smile back," he said, quoting Kira's last words moments before walking silently towards the edge of the casket, and smiling softly towards the still-being before him.

Cagalli starred at him, before feeling the tears run down her eyes. It was a brother/sister feeling she'd suddenly been hit in the chest by. Cupping her hands over her chest, and crying softly. _Kira… _

Yzak stepped back, before turning his head abruptly to the side, and slightly dipping it. Was that…Kira talking? He clenched his fists, and let a few tears fall. Here, no one's opinion would matter. He felt something touch his shoulder, and went still, with a genuine, yet tearful smile. _Kira… _

Dearka starred at Athrun's retreating form, before shaking his head, and nodding a bit. Understanding the meaning towards his last few sentences, glancing at Kira's body in the casket. Suddenly feeling a twinge of guilt for not being there more for the other one, before he died. He hadn't known a bout any of this, until Yzak had told him a few days before his death, Dearka hung his head, letting the tears fall freely. _Kira…  
_

Tenshi smiled slightly, and hung her head, just as the others did, placing her palms flat against each other, praying to herself, for Kira's protection now that he was gone. Knowing full-well that they all had a guardian angel now, and she wished she knew him better, but it wouldn't be right to feel guilt now, as Athrun had said, Kira didn't want anyone of them to feel pain now, he just wanted them to smile, tilting her head back to the ceiling she smiled back. _Kira… _

Nicol didn't speak after this, and the whole funeral room went quiet, as he prayed as well. For the safety of all his friends, and the love of Kira to be with him. A guardian angel-one that had smiled through the hard times, and made it seem like nothing was wrong, when inside he was crumbling, crumbling to the point of no return, yet never letting anyone of them know how much pain he was in. Instead of worrying a bout himself, Kira was always there for them, as if there problems we're his only care in the world. He knew now, how much he'd miss him, yet, Nicol knew he'd be able to wake up with a smile until they day he too died, knowing how much Kira had cared for them all…_Kira…_

Lacus' pale face found color, as she dipped her head to whisper a prayer of thanks. She couldn't feel guilty for not being here now. Guilt was something that Kira said he didn't want anyone to feel for him, that was Kira for you. She smiled, and dropped her hands to her sides, and glanced at the group of friends around her. This would be what Kira wanted…_Kira… _

Athrun smiled softly, and he knew Kira was watching them, but he couldn't see him right now. The few minutes he'd spent with him a few moments before had meant everything to him. All the pain he'd felt, it was still there, but now he knew he wouldn't have to deal with it alone anymore. He had everyone here-and he still had the secret bond with Kira that nothing would ever break. He turned back to everyone. Everyone lifted there heads silently, and he reached out, taking Yzak's hand in one hand, and Cagalli's in the other, and from there, Yzak took Dearka, Dearka took Nicol's, Nicol took Tenshi's, Tenshi took Lacus' and Lacus ended the circle by taking Cagalli's free hand, all of them smiled through the tears, and looked to there neighbors.

From outside, a hidden angel stood, watching them from afar, tears dripping from his eyes, before once more, vanishing from sight…

* * *

**Authors Notes;** Okay, I know that hada lot of angsty, love, over-dramaticness to it, but I felt that it all had to be said.

1.) Every Breath You Take-The Police  
2.) Insert of "When I'm Gone" -Eminem

Please Review! 


	20. Yzak's Confession and Kira's Uncle!

** Chapter 20; Yzak's Confession and Kira's Uncle!**

Author; TenshiSakuraTakai  
Chapter Dedicated To; LingeringMiseryOfSorrow Because she's reviewed every chapter, and has inspired me with her work to write more.

_

* * *

_

_"Hey Athrun?" Kira said out of the blue, looking over to his best friend. Who stood a bit in front of him, watching the soccer field intently. Out of the field were the sophomores, Kira, though he wasn't well knowledged in the ways of Soccer, could tell by watching them, that they were good. He smiled slightly, watching as Athrun's beautiful emerald eyes danced down the length of the field, watching as the ball went from one side, to the other, in a blink of an eye. Watching contently, as his eyes grew wide with excitement, as there school's team nearly got a goal. There were so many things that Athrun did, that blew Kira away. He laughed softly, as Athrun's luscious lips, in which he'd longed to taste, formed into a pout._

_"Darn it!" he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, and glancing back at Kira. "Oh!" his smile returned. "Did you need something, Kira?" Athrun asked, his attention now fully on his friend. Behind him the crowd roared, someone had gotten a goal. For a split second, he hesitated on looking back at the fields, before shaking his head, coming to the conclusion that Kira was more important._

_"You really like soccer, don't you?" he asked, his cheeks slightly flushed with happiness. If Athrun liked it so much, maybe…Maybe he'd teach him the standard rules and how to play. Kira wasn't an ace jock, like Yzak and Athrun were, he couldn't even come close. His true passions in life were the arts. Drama, Drawing, and Writing, anything that uses ones imagination, and creativity. But, it made him happy, seeing Athrun so happy, by only watching a game, he couldn't imagine seeing how excited he'd be, if he finally took Athrun's begging, to play along. Sure, he might not be to good, but it'd make his day to see one of Athrun's charming smiles._

_"Of course I do!" he exclaimed, blinking twice at Kira. He knew this; it was only his favorite thing to talk a bout. "You know that, Kira!" Athrun's current goal in life was to make the Middle School Team._

_Kira nodded. Blushing a deeper crimson, he looked up at him. "Well…I was wondering, if you wanted too, could you…show me how to play?" He asked softly, cocking his head to the right. Embarrassed and Nervous._

_Athrun starred at him silently, this was the first time Kira had asked him to help teach the fundamentals of any sport. "…Kira? Are you serious?" slowly his eyes got wide with ecstatic happiness. "Of course I'll teach you!" he said, laughing happily. "I never thought you'd ever want to play a sport like soccer, Kira."_

_Kira shrugged softly. "Watching the game, I guess, interested me," he said lying. At least Athrun was smiling, and happy to help him out._

_Athrun smiled, embracing the older one quickly. "Great! We'll go to the park after the game!" he said nodding, and taking his hand, leading Kira up into the metallic stands, beneath him Kira could hear the soft clicking of there shoes on the metal, ringing softly in his ears._

_Athrun sat down on the top bench, explaining that this was the best place to see, because one would have to look down on the field, plus noone's head got in the way. He laughed, looking to Kira with a genuine smile, a soft blush on his pale, yet flawless skin…_

* * *

Athrun didn't know how long they had been standing there. In that mini-circle of friendship, if not for his friends, he didn't know if he would've been able to withstand everything that had happened in the few weeks he'd been back. Lifting his head softly, a stray tear dripping down the right side of his cheek, he glanced at his friends. "…Thanks everyone…" he said softly.

Dearka waved him off. "No, Don't mention it. That's what friends are for…and that's what Kira would want us to do, Athrun. You know that, better then all of us do," he said with a smile.

He nodded. "…I know."

Some people were starring at them with confused stares. He'd completely forgotten that they weren't alone. Yzak followed his gaze, shrugging them off. "Athrun…Forget a bout them." Yzak said, moving away from the group, and walking towards the casket, peering downwards at the sleeping Kira. It sounded so much better then; "dead." It certainly looked like he was sleeping. Besides the pale and ghostly look towards him, he looked peaceful and gentle…

"You know…I never was to fond of Kira, until high school began…" Yzak mussed, starring with deep blue eyes at Kira. "It wasn't till then he really opened up to me. It started when we were freshmen…he was in most of my classes, and since we'd grown up with one another, we naturally grew close," he sighed, looking to Athrun. "…In our sophomore year, we were inseparable. I guess, because Kira was so innocent, and he kept me in track. I used to get into so many fights, for stupid reasons." he said, his tone of voice dropping low. He seemed to be re-calling past memories. "I guess, Kira had the same effect on me, that he had on you…and I was stupid enough to think I might've had a chance with him…but you two…I could easily tell how much he loved you, Athrun. Just by the slightest mention of your name he'd perk up, even in the worst of moods, and I knew then I didn't even stand the slightest chance against you." he said softly looking to Athrun.

Athrun was stricken with shock. He knew Yzak had strong feelings for Kira, but nothing like this. "Why didn't you say anything to Kira, then?" he asked, with a sincere look upon his pale face.

"Didn't I tell you before? I could see how much he loved you, and I'm nothing compared to you." he stated, with ever-growing annoyance. "And I didn't want to put anymore pressure on Kira, cause I know he wouldn't be able to handle it…" Yzak responded. Grunting and turning away. "It's nothing now, none of that matters." he says.

Athrun forced a smile, embracing the hotheaded platinum blonde once, before turning back to Kira. He could almost feel Yzak thanking him softly, before the other disappeared to go and find the others.

It was almost time to go to the actual graveyard in which he'd be buried Athrun swallowed hard, he wasn't at all looking forward to that not now, and not ever. "..." He sighed, looking around, seeing only strangers who'd come to pay their respects. Some of them asked him questions, and some of them just shrugged him on.

"…Are you a friend of his?" a man's voice asked, sounding cold and rough, as if he'd been through a lot during his life. Athrun turned around to face him silently.

"Yes I am…and who're you?" he asked curiosity burning inside of him.

The man looked about the age of 35, or so. His hair was shaggy brown, slightly spiked in random directions, but other then that, looking horribly ungroomed. His eyes were rounded, with deep purple bags underneath them, and colored a mix of brown and red, narrowed with questioning. As Athrun spoke, he growled.

"Your Athrun Zala, aren't you?" he asked, with the same rough tone.

"I…am…Who're you?" he asked, weirded out that this guy actually knew his name. Suddenly, Athrun began to get a bit nervous, swallowing hard, to rid of the slowly forming lump in his throat. His heart beating slowly rising, for reason beknownst to even himself.

"I'm Oliver Yamato." he stated.

Athrun blinked. Where had he heard that name before? He was defiantly a relative of Kira's, because of the last name, but who, exactly was he?

"You may know me, as Kira's uncle." a sly smile came over his face.

Athrun took a minute to comprehend this. Kira's…Uncle? THE uncle who had put him in so much pain? THE uncle who helped in bringing Kira's downfall? THE uncle who, instead of helping him, like a real uncle should, brought him pain and sadness?

"Excuse Me?" he asked, softly. "Who did you say you were?" he asked, hoping that maybe…somehow he'd heard him wrong. Praying that he had heard him wrong.

"Kira's uncle." Oliver repeated himself, with a raised brow. What was wrong with this kid?

Athrun clenched his fists, an angered rage slowly creeping through his veins. The blood rushing to his face, as he clearly fought off an urge to yell at this…this monster.

Oliver watched him, amused. He was handsome all right, more so then Kira. A sudden unpure thought flooded over him. What would he look like stripped from his clothes, sweating and withering beneath him? The thought caused Oliver to smirk deeply. He'd have to find out…

Athrun starred up into his brownish red eyes, with pure disgust. A mixture of emotions. Anger, Hate, Disgust, Confusion, and Pain. He bit down hard on his bottom lip, to calm himself enough to speak clearly.

"May I ask you something?" Athrun said, slowly, trying to hide his emotions, as Yzak had showed him how to do numerous time.

"…Hm? What is it?" he asked, stepping closer, which only caused Athrun to step back.

"What…Who…Gave you the right to show your disgusting face here? You did this to him…!"

* * *

Author's Notes; And Here is Chapter 20! Finally, I updated! w00t go me! And as you can see; I dedicated this chapter to a reviewer, and since I am NEARING, not ending, NEARING the end, I decided to dedicate the last few chapters to some of my reviewers. Who knows? Maybe you'll be next! -

Love you all,

Tenshi 


	21. POST PONED

My Lovely Readers.

I'm sorry if I got your hopes up for a new chapter everyone; I feel really bad doing this to you all. TT Because I know how it feels when stories I'm waiting for get postponed for one reason or another. It's a sad feeling, and I must say I'm really regretful…

But I'm putting Unforgettable Partings ;Soon to have a name change as well, once I have time to think of a better fitting one; and my other 'fics on hold until I have time to write next chapters. My reasons for this is the usual, family life sucks school life sucks too I have so many ideas of fanfics and such swarming through my head that I really cannot focus on writing for too long of a time, and that I have two 650+ paged books to read. Both Harry Potter plus with the aftermath of the Holidays I'm kind of busy trying to juggle out everything. ;;

But I promise asap to get the next installment in!

Sorry to say this everyone, but for now..

Ja Ne;  
Tenshi


	22. Secrets Revealed

_Unforgettable Partings  
Chapter 22; Secrets Revealed  
TenshiSakuraTakai  
Dedicated Too; Riley Mayori: You've stuck with me from the beginning and I felt you should be noted for that. Thank you so much._

Authors Notes; I feel bad that it took me this long too update, seeing as this is one of my favorites I've written, but today I got the inspiration and couldn't stop writing. Hopefully it'll stick around and I'll be able to finish this story. Pleeease R x R!

* * *

_Lightning lit up the midnight blue skies, leaving ghostly tracks of yellow behind them. An April storm ragged on. Dumping its furry upon the towns, who happened to be gloomy enough to get stuck as a new victim of its rage. It had been raining for the last few days, and as depressing as it was…these storms had grown attached to him. Each night, spending late hours sitting upon his windowsill, staring out into the dark skies. Thinking upon previous hours spent playing video games and watching TV. A perfect life for one such as himself._

_No problems, nothing to worry a bout, just a long day full of fun. Of course, if /he/ had been with him it would've been all the better. But Kira wasn't with him. He was stuck inside his own home across town with his uncle and sister doing who knows what. Athrun had found himself wondering quite a few times the past few days what his best friend was doing. The lousy weather meant that he could do no more then wait around for it too past. Noone was allowed to go outside due to the damn flood warnings issued in the towns nearby not even to let out the trash. Not that the garbage men even BOTHERED to come out during this kind of weather but the townsmen had thought it would be smart to tell this to the citizens underneath their power._

_Lousy idiots._

_Athrun sat up from his bed, yawning lightly. It was almost eleven, and even though he was exhausted more then ever it seemed that the video games had gotten to him he wasn't going to sit around and wonder what Kira was doing with his life, he was going to go and find out. Okay…it wasn't his best idea in the world but…_

_Eleven PM…he figured his brunette best friend would still be awake…Kira never did like going to be early, so a quick visit with him would be no problem. Or so he hoped. Deciding that warning his parents a bout going outside would only end with a long lecture a bout it being dangerous, he slipped on his leather jacket, and slipped out of his bedroom. He could hear the TV playing softly in his parent's bedroom and took it as a sign that they were still awake. Mentally cursing this, Athrun tiptoed down the dark hall. _

_Having no idea what exactly possessed him to do such a stunt, he sighed. Something in the back of his head told him to go outside and too Kira's home. Something…Something. Instinct perhaps, but then again why would instinct lead him out to the cold and damp misleading of the night? He didn't know, and given the current position he was in, he didn't really care._

_He silently knelt down on the bottom step, frantically tying the laces of his black boots. His mum had insisted on him wearing only his old boots in weather such as this, and he much preferred them to his sneakers…in the rain at least. After tying his boots, he glanced back up the stairs, before slipping out of the door upon unlocking it. "…Alright Athrun. It's just a thunderstorm. Not a problem." he muttered to himself, before jogging down the long trail away from his home. _

_Athrun glanced around the dark streets as he silently de-coded which way would take him less time. He couldn't stay out for too long, his father would surely catch him, and he also had to add in the time it would take him to get to Kira's, talk for a little while, and then get back. An hour at the least just for that. Cursing inaudibly, his emerald orbs danced around before coming to an abrupt stop. Through the pounding rain, and blasting thunder, he could hear cries for help in the distance. That voice…_

_"Kira!" Athrun yelled, startling the four men a couple of yards away. He could hear the cried response, but couldn't understand it as he darted in the brunette's direction. Succeeding it driving the men away from the fragile boy._

_Kira was curled up against the wet grass, in an almost fetal position. His sobs echoing hauntingly through the rain as Athrun shot glances around before dropping down besides him. "Kira!" his own heart was racing almost to hard for him to bare as he shakily reached out for the ladder. "…Shhh…Kira, it's me…its Athrun." he said as calmly as he possibly could. Placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder silently, attempting to draw him closer. "Ki…Kira?"_

_As he did this, the other only shivered and scurried further away from him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't do it, I'm sorry!" Kira cried, shivering immensely._

_"You didn't do anything!" he said quickly following him. /What the hell did they do too him/ Athrun found himself questioning his self. "They're gone…I'm here, Kira." he murmured softly, once more approaching the older male. "…Kira, I won't hurt you…"_

_This time when Athrun stepped closer, the other seemed to realize just whom he was talking too. "Athrun!" he cried out, lunging himself into his open arms. Fingers scrabbling to hold onto him tightly, tears streaming down his face. The salty tears mixed with the rain collided and ended on Athrun's damp shoulders, continuing to sob deeply._

_"I'm here, I'm here…I'm not going anywhere…"_

_"They…My un…" Kira no longer could finish his sentence, and Athrun turned his back to the brunette after pushing him away._

_"Get on my back…I'm taking you to my home, Kira." he said softly, and ushered for him to do as was said. Kira looked hesitant, but soon wrapped his arms around his neck and got onto his back._

_Athrun had never questioned Kira a bout what happened-he'd tried once or twice but it only ended in a bloody mess of tears and sobs. And after that accident, Kira had spent more and more time at his home, and though it wasn't necessarily a good memory, it was one he would never forget…_

* * *

The mood of the funeral home had suddenly shifted. It had been quiet before, now it was silent. The sadness hung over the room

but now it was mixed with horror. Athrun was beginning to find it hard to breath with the newfound knowledge that the man standing before him was the cause of Kira's pain-well most of it.

"…You son of a bitch…" he muttered in anger. He had failed to notice Yzak coming up behind him, grabbing his arm as if trying to hold him back, pressing back against the blonde as he tried to pull him away. "What right do you have to be here!" Athrun yelled, more then a little frustrated.

"I told him to come." Yzak said in his ear, only to be met with a stunned silence. Knowing quite well that this would be his only chance to explain, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "…And the three of us are going to go and talk outside. This isn't the place to talk…it's a mark against the memories Kira gave to us to argue in his last home…" he allowed his voice to carry off behind him, as he grabbed Athrun's wrist tighter, and lead him to the door.

Oliver didn't move from his spot. A wicked grin casting across his features as he turned to face the two now a few feet ahead of him. "…And what makes you think I'll be talking to you."

"Oh let's say…" Yzak dug into the pocket of his slacks, and pulled out a brown envelope that was slightly folded at the top. "Blackmail?" he returned the same grin before pulling Athrun out of the funeral room, Oliver soon following behind them.

Athrun turned slightly to look at Yzak, who was still smiling triumphantly. "…What is in that envelope? Is it really blackmail?" he asked in a light whisper. If it was, why hadn't he told him earlier? Something in the back of his mind told Athrun there was more to the story then just that.

"Just wait…all we've got to do is get him to confess a bout doing all that rubbish to Kira…and then he's as good as dead." the platinum blonde explained in a whisper, sitting down on the railing. "…Oliver, Oliver, Oliver." his tone had changed immensely, now it was filled with the tone of one who had just gained severe power. It caused Athrun to cringe, Yzak was good at this, that he had to give credit for, and he was even more surprised by the look that came across Kira's uncle's face. He looked terrified…and he damn well should be.

"I'm quite glad you made it down today. Kira would've been…" he looked thoughtful for a moment, "…happy to see you made it." Yzak now slid off the railing, placing the envelope close to Oliver's face, just under his nose. While his other hand reached into his pocket, making him look calm and in-control "…Now. Let's get down to business, shall we?" he turned once more, snatching the envelope just out of reach when Oliver had tried to grab it. "…What did you do to him?" he asked, moving to stand in front of Athrun. "…You knew Kira was afraid of you, didn't you? And you decided to use it too your advantage, no?"

The older man chuckled, arms now crossed firmly over his chest. "And what makes you so sure of this? Your just a damn kid meddling with things you shouldn't." he stated, shaking his head.

"Oh, pity. You found out a bout my intentions." Yzak muttered, rolling his eyes. "Now answer my bloody question! What the hell did you do to him? Or…I show these-" he pointed to the envelope, "-to the authorities. I'm sure you don't want these, do you?"

He scowled at this. "…You bastard…" he scathed, growling lowly in a way Athrun found quite intimidating. He knew better then to speak now, and allowed Yzak to do, as he wanted. The feeling of not knowing something important returned to the azure haired male.

"You beat him. You abused him. You raped him once, did you not?" he had now narrowed his eyes. The anger glistening through Yzak was more then Athrun had ever seen before. "You caused him pain and memories that he could never forget and then you laughed a bout it! Didn't you! Didn't you!" Yzak had now gotten into Oliver's face, growling in the same tone the other had used moments before. "Answer my damn question or else you'll end up biting off way to much more then you can chew." he scowled, the anger emitting from the both of them was suffocating, and Athrun could only stand back and watch in awe.

"And so what if I did." Oliver asked, not the bit fazed either, the grin coming back to him. "…Nothing you can do a bout it now! The kids dead, now he could be with his mother like he damn well should've been!"

Athrun's eyes flamed over. "Shut the hell up!"

"Athrun, buzz off." Yzak said calmly, shaking his head. "If anyone deserves to be dead, Oliver…It should be you." Yzak's arms crossed now, and he raised a brow in anticipation. "So? Did you do this to him?" he asked with the same knowing smile.

This seemed to infuriate Oliver, and he narrowed his dark blood-shot eyes. Athrun could tell he was a drunk, not only by the look but also by the stench coming forth off of his body. It was worse then his own father, and he had to fight off the urge to gag immensely. "…Seems like brats these days don't know how to respect their superiors."

"I seriously hope you do not mean yourself." Yzak answered, before shoving the envelope into Oliver's face. "NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION!" he yelled, slamming Kira's uncle into the railing.

Oliver nearly lost his balance, although he quickly stood up straighter. "You worthless piece of crap. You're a bout to be reacquainted with your little boyfriend, I always knew that kid was a fag deep down…but since you asked…" he grinned and laughed cheerily. "I did. He didn't listen, so I taught him discipline. When he was bad he knew the consequences, and it served the fag some good!" he snapped back, now it was Yzak's turn to laugh.

"I'm afraid that you just met your end as a free man,…" he laughed, glancing back at Athrun who looked completely dumbfounded. Yzak grinned cheekily and reached into his slacks once more, pulling out a tape-recorder. "You're a fucking fool, Oliver…and now you can serve your time…seeing as Athrun and I, not only were the only ones to hear this confession, but others have witnessed it as well…" he turned away from the older one and looked to the surrounding tress. "Boys, I think it's a good time to show yourself, no?"

Athrun wasn't the only one who looked completely stunned, both he and Oliver were looking upon Yzak like he'd completely lost it. That was until at least a dozen men dressed in blue stepped out from the surrounding trees.

"Oliver Yamato, you are under arrest for abuse of a teenaged man." by the looks of the man, he must've been the commander, passing Athrun with a nod of acknowledgement, he and four others surrounded Oliver, who now was completely speechless. "Yzak, I must say you did a fine job this afternoon, your mother will defiantly be hearing a bout this tonight." the commander said, as Yzak moved down so he was standing besides Athrun, as the man, Mr. Raditch read off Oliver's rights, handcuffing him as he did so.

"What the hell's going on, Yzak?"

Yzak grinned cheekily once more, "…Remember when I stuffed the envelope in his face the first time?" Athrun nodded, "As I did that, I also flicked on my tape-recorder that was hidden in my pocket. I knew I could get Oliver to confess to his abuse upon Kira, so I told the authorities, since my Mum and I are both quite close to quite a few of the men and women of the police headquarters, seeing as that's what I want to do when I can get a job, they listened to me. I've helped crack a few cases prior to this, they trusted me…and now, as you can see, Oliver will be taken to the holding center, until he goes to court, and from there, due to the plain evidence upon Kira's body, other then his self-inflicted scars and my recording of his confession, he'll be taken to jail…don't know for how long but due to the expanse of it quite a while." Yzak replied, arms crossed as he watched the men lead Oliver to a hidden police vehicle. "…If not a lifetime sentence. I snuck into Kira's home a few nights ago, when he told me Oliver wouldn't be home, and found quite a few tapes the police will be interested in…but enough a bout this…We should be getting back, don't you think? They're going to be transporting Kira to his gravesite soon." Yzak turned back to face Athrun before leading him up the stairs.

"Yzak…I could kiss you…" he mussed, staring at him in wild disbelief.

The said male chuckled. "Kira wouldn't be too happy a bout that, would he?"

"Probably not." Athrun said laughing softly, before running up the steps and following him inside…


	23. Bittersweet Endings

**Chapter 23: Bittersweet Endings  
Unforgettable Partings  
TenshiSakuraTakai  
Dedication: Ritachi: You've been with me from the beginning to the end as well as many others, but I felt the need to make sure you recieved a dedication this time around. After all, you did the same to me and you've got every right to be recognized. Thank you so much. **

Authoress Note: The final chapter! Unless you'd like to count the Epilogue, which'll be coming soon I hope, as a chapter. There will be more a bout that at the end...Oh, and I also would like to thank my close friend Kima for helping me out on this last chapter...I luff you Kima! xD

Now! Onto the chapter...

_

* * *

When Athrun had introduced Kira too cotton candy, he had no idea the former boy would be so ecstatic. After all, it was only a fluffy-sugary sweet. Nothing too be happy a bout (Ha! After looking back at this thought, Athrun had mentally slapped himself for being so stupid,)…and it gave you cavities. Which at the age of six is a very, very bad thing (another mental whack came here.)_

_"Oh! Kira! Look over there!" a giggle escaped the lips of the bluenette boy, standing at exactly 4'11". They were currently wrapped up tightly between Athrun's parent's legs. When they had decided to come down too the County Fair, they hadn't expected it too be this crowded. Though neither boy seemed to care as they bounded from one ride to another. Occasionally stopping to play some sort of random game and munch on the French Fries his mother had brought a half-hour before._

_"What ish it?" Kira asked sweetly, cocking his head to the side in attempt too see what Athrun had been pointing at. The other boy was slightly, okay more then slightly, taller then him and even on his tippy-toes he couldn't see properly. "…I can't see anything." He added after a moment, a steady growing frown coming across his tanned features._

_"Cotton candy!" Athrun replied, turning to his side to grab Kira's hand. The other blushed faintly but said nothing. After all, holding hands wasn't against the law or anything so why should it bother him?_

_"Cotton candy?" he repeated, cocking his head even further too the side._

_"Yes! The sugary stuff that's bad for your teeth! C'mon Ki-Chan…you can't tell me you've never had cotton candy before!" another giggle slipped past his lips. "Mum! Dad! Can we get some?" he pleaded. His parents weren't the easiest too persuade but they both seemed too be in fairly good moods that afternoon so of course he was going to take advantage to that simple fact._

_"Athrun, I really think you've had enough sweets today and I don't think Kira's parents will be to happy if we bring him back ill to his stomach" Patrick Zala (Stony-face, as Kira called him behind his back) said dryly. Looking at his wife for encouragement._

_Athrun immediately clung onto his mother's leg. There was only one thing in the whole entire big wide world that could make Stony-face change his mind. Kira, took notice too this and almost instantly latched himself onto her other leg. "Pretty please!" they both pleaded, the puppy-dog eyes taking over._

_She laughed, bending down and ruffling both of their hair. "Pat…I really don't think a bit more will affect them any more. They've been good today, I think we should treat them to a bit of candy before we leave." she smiled fondly at the pair and kissed each of their foreheads. When she turned to face her husband the said pair quickly rubbed off one another's forehead with their sleeves, sharing a light laugh. They both knew the spontaneous plan had worked._

_Sure enough, he sighed and gave in. "Oh fine…I'm going to go and get the car. I'll be waiting at the front entrance." he slipped his wife the five-dollar bill and made his way out of the fairgrounds. Athrun reached up and snatched the money, once more taking Kira's hand, before running off towards the cotton candy stand. "Cotton candy here we come!"_

_Athrun was overjoyed when they came to the stand. There was noone in line! He couldn't think of a time he'd ever been happier. Okay…so that wasn't the exact truth but that was another story for another day. But…there was one small problem._

_"Meep…Kira, can you lift me up?"_

_There was no answer for a long, strangled moment. "Why?" Kira finally asked, eying Athrun with a perplexed stare._

_"Because…they can't see me from down here." Athrun rolled his eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So…can you?" he asked in that falsely innocent voice that had always got him out of trouble with him Mum._

_Kira groaned lightly. Athrun wasn't /heavy/ but he defiantly wasn't light either. "Okay…" he said reluctantly. Mentally telling himself that he was only doing this for the sake of stuffing himself full with the sweet fluff. He bent down and grabbed Athrun by his knees slowly perching him up with all the strength he could muster up at such a short notice. "Umph! Make it fast!" the smaller one protested with clenched teeth._

_Athrun cleared his voice and knocked on the counter-thing that stuck out from the cart until he caught one of the workers eyes. He puffed out his chest and smiled brightly._

_The waitress smiled in return. "How may I help you?" she asked softly, looking at Athrun before looking back at the shop. "Pretzel? Fried Dough? Cotton Candy-"_

_Athrun attempted to make himself sound as manly as he could, "One Cotton Candy please." He added the please to add to his 'manly' tone. The women seemed quite amused at this as she turned to get him his order. Seeing that it was right next too her it didn't take very long at all. "That'll be 2. 50, little one."_

_He nearly scoffed at her, passing the five-dollar bill and pulling the fluff to his chest. Being as smart as he was, he waited (impatiently) for his change. Upon receiving it he smiled brightly. "Thank you!" he chirped, failing to notice that he was beginning to sway. "Ah!" a sudden squeal emerged from his throat as he toppled backwards. Splaying himself out completely over Kira who had fallen over seconds before. Athrun clutched the candy too his chest, before realizing he was squashing Kira. He jumped up frantically. "Ki-Chan! Are you alright?"_

_It took him a moment to realize that the other wasn't hurt, but he was laughing. Kira slowly sat up taking Athrun's offered hand and standing up. Kira soon stopped, staring at Athrun in confusion._

_"What?"_

_"…Is that cotton candy?" he asked, pointing towards it with a bemused expression. "It looks…stringy." Kira added as he took it from Athrun gently. Eying it with a mildly placid look._

_Athrun nodded. "Yep! Cotton candy at it's finest!" he laughed, cocking his head to the side, "Go on…try it." he urged, clasping his hands to his side as he watched Kira take a hesitant bite of the said fluff._

_"It's sticky…" he commented with a disgusted look sinking his teeth into the candy. The first swallow was done with and his eyes immediately lit up. At first Athrun thought he might've been chocking but he immediately changed his mind when Kira took another larger bite of the candy, an ecstatically happy look upon his face. "It's good!" he chirped in a childish voice, forgetting he had candy in his mouth, which ended up swirling his words together._

_"Told you so!" Athrun punched the air in triumph. But then he realized that he had yet too get one bite of the cotton candy. "Kira…? Can I have some?" he asked slowly. The murderous look on Kira's face shocked him completely._

_"Mine!" The seven-year old stated firmly._

_He gaped at him, stepping forward in attempt to snatch the candy away. "No! Mine!" he snapped, reaching out but Kira pulled it close to him and ran towards Athrun's mother. "Hey! It's mine!" Athrun cried out chasing after him. He weaved through the legs of unknowing adults in attempt to catch up with Kira._

_When he finally found the brunette, he was out of breath. Kira was hiding behind his Mothers legs, peering out from between them at Athrun with a low hiss, which sounded rather feminine. She was completely confused at the boys, but didn't dare move. She had tried to do that prior, but Kira had scratched at her, and she really didn't want more._

_"Athrun Zala-please explain what's going on?" her voice was filled with amusement but she managed to keep a stern expression. _

_Athrun meeped and looked up at her before returning his gaze to Kira._

_"HE STARTED IT!" both cried in unison, Athrun once more lunging at Kira for the fluffy sweet. "Give it over, Kira!" he whined, struggling to reach the other. He was soon swept into his mother's arms. "Athrun. Explain." she said, kissing his forehead to make the bluenette calm down._

_"He stole my cotton candy!" Athrun cried out, pointing at Kira while whimpering slightly. "Athrun…Kira, calm down." she bent down and lifted Kira and his cotton candy up as well. "Why don't I buy you another one? Will that make you happy?" he nodded eagerly. That night, Athrun and Kira had left the fair grounds with large smiles on their faces and cotton candy in hand.  
That had been their first argument. Though looking back at it now, he found it quite amusing. _

* * *

The rest of the actual service went fairly smoothly. After the shock of Oliver coming (and being arrested) the mood had returned solemn. Some came and go…quite a few of them didn't even know Kira personally but they had wanted to pay their respects and others were 'friends' from school or knew him by acquaintance or some other reason that Athrun really didn't want to think a bout. 

Only minutes ago they had began to move the casket. Kira would be buried besides his parents in a graveyard ten minutes away from the Funeral Home. Athrun and Cagalli had decided together that there would be the most suitable place for him. And little did they know that Kira was over excited that he'd be resting peacefully in his favorite spot.

"He used to go there all the time," Cagalli had told them, "He said it was his favorite spot."

After she had said this, everyone had pretty much agreed that it would be the perfect spot for him to be buried. She had gone the day before and made sure it had been set up straight. The funeral home was clearing up slowly, everyone returning to his or her car. Athrun stuck behind, watching the mass of adults and children leaving. He leant heavily against the door and looked off. Silently praying…hoping that Kira was still around them somewhere. He was sure he was, but…too see him again. That would've been even better.

"C'mon Athrun…We don't want to be late." Tenshi said softly, coming up besides him. They were some of the few who were permitted to come see Kira's casket buried and Yzak had even spoken to the man who ran the entire graveyard and got his permission for each of them to put one shove-full of dirt over it.

He smiled weakly at her, with one last look around. "Yeah…" he nodded slowly and began down the steps towards the car. Dearka had driven it up to the front of the building so they wouldn't have to walk the whole way into the parking lot. Yzak opened the back door when the two got to the car before moving back to the farthest window.

It took them a moment to get situated but the second Tenshi closed the door behind her, Dearka drove off steadily. Thankfully, the cars leaving the building were going in the opposite direction, leaving them with little to no traffic.

(A/N: Note, that I'm not all too sure on Kira's parents actual names, and since this doesn't technically follow the series I've decided to make them up myself…I'm sorry for any in convinces to you all, if any.))

Myou Lei Yamato and Kurai Jinn Yamato.

The names on the gravestone in front of the group seemed to be mocking them in some sort of evil, twisted way. Cagalli was kneeling before their grave, gently running her fingers through the engravement of her mother's name a single tear falling from her eye. Everyone was silent, in order to give her a few minutes alone. It would be for the best-and seeing that the men bringing Kira's casket over were still getting ready it didn't give them much to do, but give a silent prayer.

Kira was there. He was watching from afar. Too be more precise, from behind a grave a few feet away. This time neither Athrun nor the others had taken note of his eerie form.

Five minutes passed, and Cagalli slowly stood up. Joining the group in front of the large hole that had been dug for Kira. "I can't believe he's really gone," she murmured softly. Moving into Nicol's opened arms. Athrun would've offered her a hug, if he hadn't been desperately in need of one from his beloved.

"I don't think either of us can…"

They all silently agreed to this as the four men carrying Kira's casket slowly walked towards them. Straining with the weight of the heavy object between them.

It was surprising what a short period of time it took the four too position his casket into the deeply dug hole. Even Yzak had a completely stunned expression upon himself. As they were positioning Kira's casket, the owner of the 'yard had come to join them-shovel in hand.

"…Suicide, right?" the man asked after going over the usual formalities. His gaze was saddened as he looked upon Kira's soon to be new home. "…It's a shame these days…" he shook his head, leaning on the handle of the shovel.

"Yeah…" Athrun agreed slowly, looking towards the man. He had no idea what else there was to say after this. The only thing he wanted was too return to the safe confines of his home and sleep the rest of the day away. He had, had enough by ten am and now it was nearly six. He'd done this before…at his Mother's funeral. He remembered, even though he was so young, how sick it made him feel. The realization that Kira was actually dead, as it had been with his Mom, would hit him square in the chest, as they would begin to cover it.

"Well…we should get started before it gets too dark." the man said, resting a hand on his shoulder and smiling at Athrun sadly. They all agreed with silent nods and formed a half circle around the hole. "…Do you wish to bare your respects in silence or verbally?" he asked, looking at the group from the spot where Kira's headstone would be eventually placed.

Athrun's mind raced on what he could've down to prevent this from happening. He should've just stayed in Japan with Kira. His Kira. He should've never left him! This was his entire fault... Kira's death would haunt him forever... Here Kira was dead... And it was his entire fault. It was his fault Kira had commit suicide... It was his fault that Kira had to go through all that suffering... Athrun just felt like dying himself... Here lay Kira's body and all he wanted was to be with him... Not make him kill himself. /"Kira... I'm sorry I did this to you... I'm sorry I had to make you suffer like that..."/ He thought. He knew he was being selfish-this wasn't all of his fault, though he knew a major part of it was…

The man handed the shovel towards Yzak, who took it gradually. "I have a idea," the platinum blonde whispered, moving to stand in front of the pile of dirt they were to use to cover him up. "…When we go in a circle…with each scoop of dirt we take…we say something that reminds us of Kira…or Kira reminds us of, what he was…whatever you want to say…" he dug it in slowly, staring at the hole for a moment.

"Kind." Yzak murmured, turning over the shovel and dumping its contents. The fresh dirt landing upon and around the casket rang loudly in their ears and Athrun couldn't help but feel a wave of nausea flow through him. The shovel was passed to Athrun next, who smiled despite himself and looked towards the sky. "Love…" he breathed out, dropping more dirt. Tears had pricked the corners of his eyes once more as he stepped back and gave it to Cagalli.

"Honesty…"

The shovel was passed from each of them in what seemed to be a never-ending circle. Kind and gentle words were murmured from the group. Noone felt ashamed to cry, and it hadn't taken much for them all to break into tears. Soon enough there was only a small part of dirt left to cover, enough to fit into a single handful. Athrun slowly stepped forward, after getting the okay from Cagalli and bent down, scooping up the dirt before standing up and scattering it around the freshly-covered hole that now encased his beloved. "…An angel." he said, loud enough for the group to hear before stepping back. "…My angel."

* * *

Two weeks had passed by in what seemed to be a blink of a eye. They had recently gone down to the engraver who was to be putting the tombstone in and they each had signed their names at the bottom of the large stone with a short message or few words. Ever since Kira's death everyone had slowly gotten closer and closer together. Their friendships had grown stronger and they all secretly thanked Kira for that in their own way. The grave had finally been placed on the empty mound, and they had decided to take a short visit. 

Lacus, Cagalli and Tenshi had gone flower shopping alone while the boys stayed at home watching re-runs of Saturday cartoons. They all loved Kira dearly but none of them were willing to go along with the three. Athrun had tried but Yzak and Dearka held him back saying they didn't need him to be a bigger sissy-boy then he already was which had earned Athrun his first true laugh in quite the while.

Yzak drove the all-to-familiar path towards the graveyard in silence. Dearka, Athrun, Tenshi and Nicol were currently seated in the back; they were to meet up with Cagalli and Lacus that afternoon at his tomb. Having gone to the engravers they had seen what his tombstone looked like but seeing it marking Kira completely was something they were all looking forward too seeing.

The car soon came to a stop, as Yzak turned off the ignition. "Here we are," he murmured lightly, looking around at the sets of graves. "And there's the girls…Looks like the head-stone has already been put up." he mussed, closing the door behind him and slowly walking through the grass towards them.

The head stone had been done beautifully. It was a plain rectangle but the heart carefully engraved to the left side had a ribbon crossing through it and the ribbon had wound itself around the edges of the stone until it turned to a delicate looking dove. Athrun had sketched it out and the engraver had put it on especially for him.

Saying quick hellos, Athrun quickly knelt down in front of it, allowing his slender fingers to travel the length of the design. "Hey…" he whispered lightly into the air, before beginning to trace his name. He stood up after a moment of silence and stepped back. Cagalli layed the flowers down gently, resting her hand on the top of the stone. Prayers had become ritual for the group, and they all made sure to do them each night, one especially for Kira.

Prayers were done in their minds, allowing them to seclude themselves and their thoughts to those higher. A soft smile came across their faces as they reached the end of them and looked at one another with silent nods. Quick visits to the graveyard had also become ritual, and this helped them all getting through the fact that they lost a dear friend-and lover.

"Shall we go?" Dearka spoke after awhile of calm silence.

"Yeah…Let's." they all agreed silently, and slowly turning their backs on the grave the group walked slowly towards the two vans parked in the street.

Athrun cast a glance back with a short wave, he could just make out the words on the stone from his spot, and they slowly etched themselves into his mind, like a haunting mantra that he found soothing. He looked back to the front with a deep breath, leaving the stone behind.

The sun shone down against it, bringing out the lettering in almost angelic light…

_Kira Yamato  
May 18th, 1889-June 25th 2006_

* * *

-Fin- 

A/N: Oh my god...I can't believe it's over. Also a note to everyone that I'll be doing a Epilogue chapter to end this all completly...get into their lives after Kira, etc...and maybe a sequel if I can think of a good enough way to bound it together. I just want to thank everyone who's read and/or reviewed this story, it meant SO much to me...Thank you so much.

Until next time,  
Tenshi


	24. Just A Little Notice

Hullo : Long time no talk. Okay, I just wanted to give this as a forwarning.  
This 'fic will be taken down from until I feel right about putting it back up.  
It will return, I'm just editing, adding onto and having my beta re-do my editings.  
Thank you and I love you all, Tenshi. 


End file.
